Dragonball eternal love part 1
by baby-kitty07
Summary: The other version of dragonball, mainly focus on Goku and Chichi. What if Chichi had been with Goku in db, without any promises of marriage was made. What is going to happen along the way? And how are they gonna get together?
1. Learning new things

**Author notes: I have deleted this story a week ago. I just have to post it up again because Ren kept telling me to post it up or she would be mad (sorry Ren). This time I post it up again but there is some changes because in my last version, I skipped a lot of things and so people who have never watched dragon ball before were confused with the story. I'm going to add every single detail into this version and not skipping anything. For any of you who have read my last version I'm sorry for deleting this story because I just felt like no one like it. It's quite boring and since I don't get much reviews, I'm becoming lazy lol. I don't expect too much from you guys anyways, because this story is going to be a really long one. You will expect frequent updates from now. I want to get to where I was up to in the last version as soon as possible, because the part after that is really good, I'm sure you guys would not be disappointed. The first few chapters, for anyone who have read my last version would know, that they are really boring so bare with me. It's not going to be good yet (at least in my opinion). Even though I don't get much reviews in this story but it's my favorite one because I know what the end is like ^_^******

**Introduction: This is my other version of dragon ball but mainly focus on Goku and Chichi. If any of you don't like them, you know what to do. In this story, Yamcha will be the first to meet Goku and he also knows about the dragon balls, so it kind of goes a little different from the series. This is an epic containing the whole dragon ball timelines. In this, Goku and Chichi would be travelling together until the end of the series. They don't make any promises to each other about marriage, then how are they going to get together anyway? That's what you will find out in the middle or the nearly end part of the story. Goku and Chichi is my favorite couple so I'm making this whole epic for them. Be warned that this story is quite repetitive. However, later you will find out something completely new about Chichi that you would never expect from the original story line. You won't see it until the next saga or two.**

**2nd notes**: When you see the titles that have (…) in between, that mean the chapter is divided into parts, each have its own title. I tend to write long chapters for this story especially because it's going to be a really long story.

Dragon ball eternal love part 1 

By Julia

*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Chapter 1: Learning new things…. The adventures begin**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A little boy with a monkey tail ran out of the house to do his morning workout. He picked up a big rock and broke it into pieces.

"Now it's time for fishing" Goku said with a big grin. He ran out into the forest. Walking past a little monkey, he greeted the monkey with his grinning face. When he got to the edge of the river, he put his tail into the water to let the fish bite it. "Take a bite", he ordered with his face still grinning. The fish bit it and was knocked off by Goku strong force.

Goku took the fish home after catching it. He noticed he forgot his power pole on the edge of the river. He hurriedly dropped the fish and ran back to the river.

"Here you are!" Goku said picking up the pole. Sudden he heard a small sound in the bush. Holding the power pole in a defensive stance, he slowly walked towards the bush.

"Who's there?" Goku asked

No answer. He walked up closer and all of a sudden, a teenage boy older than him a little bit fell out of the bush making Goku stepped back a few steps, letting him fall. The boy looked up at Goku. He then fell unconscious. Feeling sorry for the person, Goku picked him up and took him into his house.

A few hours later, the boy woke up alone in a small bed. He heard a smell of fish, which made him hungry. He walked out and saw Goku sitting next to an almost cooked fish.

"Hey, you're awake, come over here. You must be hungry, come here and have a taste" Goku said happily. The boy did as told and sat down next to Goku.

"What's your name?" Goku asked

"My name's Yamcha, what's about yours?"

"It's Goku, very simple hey?" Goku replied

"Why do you save me? You're not scared if I say I am a bandit" asked Yamcha

"I don't care who you are, I just saved you, so you owed me one" Goku said with a small laugh.

"Thanks"

"No problems" Goku said handing Yamcha the piece of fish.

The two ate and talked about where Yamcha came from and why he got here.

"My enemies chased me into this place, I could beat them but there were too many of them"

"You sure have a lot of enemies huh?" Goku said. 

"Anyway, let's talk about you, where's your parents? You seem to be living by yourself huh?" Yamcha asked looking around the yard.

"I used to live with my grandpa but he died a long time ago" Goku answered. Yamcha just smiled at him feeling sorry for the little boy. The two talked for a while and soon became closed towards each other. Yamcha was surprised when he noticed Goku's tail but he didn't mind about it. When they finished the fish, they walked back towards the house.

"You sure eat a lot Goku, that fish was really big and you finished it in a flash" said Yamcha, amazed at Goku's appetite. Goku gave him a big smile.

"That's not a lot, I can eat more than that" Goku laughed

When they walked into the house, something caught Yamcha's eyes. A small dragon ball was shining up its light. Goku walked up to look at it.

"Hey, my grandpa is trying to talk to me" Goku said happily.

"Your grandpa?" Yamcha was confused.

"Yeah, this is what my grandpa told me to remember him by"

"Okay, well, no it's a dragon ball" Yamcha said

"huh?"

Yamcha began to tell Goku about the secret of the dragon balls which he was trying to search for (a/n: I'm not telling this in detailed because you guys have all known about it)

"So we can make any wishes?"

"Yeah"

"What do you want to wish for when you found them all, Yamcha?"

"I wish I can get married" Yamcha said in a cheery tone.

"Married? What is that? Can you eat it?" Goku asked innocently

"No silly. It is when you love someone and want to live with them forever" Yamcha explained.

"Why do you have to live with them? Is it like the way I lived with my grandpa?"

"Oh, no, you only do that to a girl, silly, don't tell me you've never seen a girl before. And you only live with her because you love her" Yamcha said rolling his eyes a bit.

"No, I've never seen a girl before, I only heard about them from my grandpa" Goku said innocently. Yamcha looked at him funny as Goku continued, "And what is love? I don't get this marriage thing you're talking about"

"You sure ask too many questions, Goku. Well, love is a special feeling you feel for a girl, you'll understand when you get older. You will experience it later in your life. Marriage is something like; when you live with someone you create a family together. If you have parents, you would know, but you don't, no wonder why you don't know" Yamcha said feeling sorry for the boy, "But don't worry, you don't have to think about all that now, you're only a little kid. You don't have to get married right now so don't get too curious about it, do you understand what I've been saying?" Yamcha asked.

"Not everything but yeah" Goku replied with his face a little confused. He didn't understand much about it but he was a curious little boy who wanted to know about things.

"You're not dumb, Goku, you just need someone to explain things to you, just ask me whenever you don't understand something, okay" Yamcha said smiling at the boy. "So you wanna go on an adventure with me to look for the dragon balls, Goku, I guess it woule be fun. You'll learn and experience more things"

"Yay, I'm sure it would be, but I still have to keep my grandpa's ball" Goku said.

"Sure"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next day 

Yamcha stayed at Goku's house for a day to recover from his injuries. The two boys went out to the river and played with the water. They had become good friends in just a day together. Yamcha had to admit that Goku was a nice and happy little boy that anyone could be friends with. He explained to Goku a lot of things in life that Goku didn't understand. Although Goku was just a little boy, Yamcha still told him things that he shouldn't know about now. However, Goku is still interested in listening to him because he loved to learn new things. The thing that Goku was confused was why there were two kinds of 'like' between people.

"When you 'like' someone, you are forming a crush on them. A crush is not love; it is something you may feel for someone when you met her. You might get a red face when that happens" Yamcha once said. Goku wasn't too confused about Yamcha's explanations because everything Yamcha was telling him has a pattern of meanings, which made things easily for him to understand. Yamcha knew how clueless Goku was. Sometimes he would ask too many questions that made Yamcha almost clueless to answer him. However, he was still happy to explain to him knowing what kind of situation Goku was living in.

On the other side of the mountain, a young girl at the age of Yamcha was driving in a car towards the place. On the way home, Goku and Yamcha were talking, not noticing a car was approaching them. The girl stopped the car in a rush and nearly hit the boys.

"Hey, drive carefully, will you?" Yamcha yelled not knowing there's a girl in the car. Bulma slowly walked out displaying her beautiful figures. Yamcha stared in awe at the girl and suddenly blushed a big red shape on his face. The way she looked seduced him but it didn't have any effects on Goku.

"Hi, I'm sorry, are you guys okay?" Bulma said

"Oh, we're fine, I didn't know you were a girl, sorry" Yamcha said

"So this is what you called a girl?" Goku asked innocently. Yamcha nodded slowly still staring at Bulma. Seeing Yamcha's red face, Goku remembered what Yamcha had explained to him earlier.

"Why is your face so red? Is this the feelings you told me earlier? Wow you're having a crush on her!" Goku said amusingly pointing at Bulma. Yamcha on the other hand, blushed even harder and hit on Goku's head hard 'BUM'. Goku held his head "ouch, but isn't this what you told me", he whispered under his breath.

"Just shut up, Goku"

Bulma had been standing there and listening to the boy's conversation. She had blushed when she saw Yamcha and also blushed at what Goku had said. She remained quiet and didn't know what to say. Yamcha turned to Bulma, trying to regain his control and talked to her.

"What are you doing on this wild forest?" Yamcha asked. They talked for a while. Seeing as Yamcha and Goku are both nice people, Bulma explained her reasons of searching for the dragon balls. When Goku showed her his dragon ball, she also took out her dragon balls and showed them. Goku was interested when he saw more of his 'grandpa' ball. Seeing as she's having the dragon ball radar, Yamcha invited Bulma to join their adventure because he and Goku were also searching for those dragon balls. Bulma later agreed and so their adventures began.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Goku, Yamcha and Bulma were driving in a forest area. They were enjoying the scenery of the mountains. Goku sat at the back of the car looking around with a big smile. 

"So your name is Bulma?" Yamcha asked glancing at Bulma nervously.

"Yeah" Bulma said still blushing. They sat in the car with their faces all red glancing at each other sometimes. Goku found it kind of weird looking at the couple. It really made him confused about what the two were doing. That day, they rested in a small capsule house in the middle of the woods. When Goku saw Bulma threw the small capsule that turned into a house on the ground, he thought it was a monster, taking his power pole out to touch the little house. Yamcha sighed and explained to him about the capsule.

Later, Goku complained about being hungry but he didn't like the food Bulma gave him. He and Yamcha went out into the woods for hunting. While walking, Goku saw a plane flying on the sky. Having Yamcha explaining everything along the way for Goku, he didn't mix up between a bird and a plane.

Inside a small plane, there were two figures sitting inside. A girl with long black hair with a cat (a/n: I can't remember how he looks like, I don't know if he's a cat or not, just assume he is, lol, I noticed Mai looked a bit like Chichi, but Chichi is prettier ^_^) Sitting inside the plane, Shu and Mai noticed many red figures under. For the moment, they thought those were dragon balls. They landed down but were chased by all the wolves. Yamcha and Goku appeared and knocked off all the wolves, ignoring the other company.

Yamcha and Goku brought the dead wolves home to show Bulma. When Bulma opened the door and Goku showed her the wolves, she was frightened looking at the dead wolves on his arms.

"AHHHHHH, that's disgusting, you two can eat outside, I can't believe you can eat that" Bulma yelled.

That night, when everyone settled down, Bulma turned on the television. There was a scene where the two actors were kissing each other. Bulma and Yamcha were so enraptured to the scene, not paying attention to Goku's action.

"What are they doing?" Goku asked, looking at the screen confused. He then turned the channel to where a dinosaur was blowing fire, which scared Yamcha and Bulma out.

"Ahhhh, Goku, what are you doing? Turn it back" Bulma yelled at Goku.

"Why? If you guys like it, why don't you just do that on yourself, I mean you two 'like' each other right? Why do you have to watch other people's action on TV?" Goku asked innocently, pointing at the earlier scene, not knowing he shouldn't be saying that in front of the two. This statement made both Yamcha and Bulma blushed. They both knocked on Goku's head hard, making him yelled out in pain, "Ouch, What do you do that for?" Noticing they both have the same action, they blushed even more. Yamcha then dragged Goku out of the room to talk to him.

"What's wrong, Yamcha, wasn't I right?" 

"Well, you were, BUT YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO SAY THAT IN FRONT OF A GIRL, YOU IDIOT" Yamcha yelled.

"Why?"

Yamcha sighed, even though he yelled at Goku, he somehow liked his action. That way, he didn't have to tell Bulma how he felt. He smiled but hid his face away from Goku. However it didn't go unnoticed to Goku.

"You're smiling, wow, you like it right? I guess I will have to say it in front of Bulma more often" Goku said with a big smile

"GOKU!!!" Yamcha yelled

"alright alright" Goku said still a little confused 'he looks pretty happy about it, so why is he so upset?' he thought.

"Well, it's hard for me to explain to you, Goku when you are in my situation, you will understand how it feels" Yamcha said.

"I don't think I would be like you, Yamcha, girls are strange"

"Well, they are, but they do have the loveliness in them, you won't know until you meet one, Goku"

"Haven't I already met one?" Goku asked innocently, pointing at the room where Bulma was.

"No, I mean when you met someone else and begin to like them, then you will see it, everyone have their own love life, you're not an exception" Yamcha said, "Want to go and have a bath, we both smell so bad, Bulma would yell if she comes near us" Yamcha said not wanting to talk more about this more. 

"Sure"

Goku and Yamcha had a bath and they were playing with the water. Yamcha accidentally forgot to lock the door. Bulma not knowing the two were in the bath, stepped into it. They both screamed and Bulma ran out of the room and slammed the door hard.

"What happened, why are you two screaming so loud?" Goku said holding his ears as he continued, "Why don't you let Bulma in?"

"NOOO, GOKU, BECAUSE SHE'S A GIRL?" Yamcha yelled.

"What's wrong with that?" Goku asked innocently

Yamcha sighed and tried to explain to Goku that they shouldn't let the girls see them like this except when they were married. Goku again was reminded of the word 'married' and got confused again. He didn't completely understand everything about it though. He only picked up very lightly. They continued to take their baths. Yamcha accidentally pulled Goku's tail, just wanting to clean the back of Goku. Goku yelled in pain and fell into the water.

"Oh my god, what's wrong, Goku?" Yamcha asked pulling Goku back up.

"It's very painful when someone pulled my tails" Goku said frowning a little.

"You mean it's your weakness huh?" Yamcha asked. Goku nodded with a light smile. Yamcha apologized to him and they continued to take the bath. 'I don't know where this kid come from but it's not earth' Yamcha thought as he looked at Goku's tail.

Later that night when they all settled down to bed. Goku wanted to sleep on the bed, but Yamcha being polite with Bulma, convinced Goku to sleep on the floor with him, telling Goku that he had to be polite with girls. Bulma noticed this and smiled 'he's so nice and sweet' (a/n: don't worry Bulma/Vegeta fans, they don't end up together). Yamcha and Goku continued to talk and didn't sleep yet. Bulma noticed what they were talking about. It was quite normal to her what Yamcha was explaining to Goku but she couldn't believe Goku didn't have any knowledge at all. She could predict his age and knew that a kid his age should have known more than that, but why was this kid so innocent. This made Bulma doubt Goku's age a bit. (A/n: No, Yamcha doesn't talk anything too perverted or dirty to Goku at all. Of course, Goku is 12 at this time, in a modern life, a 12 years old kid should know a lot, but in Goku's case, it's different)

"Yamcha, stop ruining the kid's mind" Bulma said

"Don't worry Bulma, just want him to know something about it so he can be ready" Yamcha said teasingly with a laugh.

"Ready for what?" Goku said confused.

"Never mind, Goku" Yamcha chuckled. When Goku slowly fell asleep, Yamcha turned to Bulma, he explained that because one day he wanted to tease Goku back since he always teased him. So even if later Goku wasn't in love or didn't feel anything, he would still have the ideas to tease him. Bulma couldn't help but chuckled at that kind of statement.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

To be continued…

**Discussion:** Yamcha had been telling Goku a lot of things already but would Goku be able to remember everything? No, he can't, he didn't completely understand everything yet, he's still in a confused state. Sometimes, things that you don't understand much would make you forget about it easily. But don't worry, when it comes to the right time, Goku would be able to recall them again in a way… well I'm not saying anything more ^_^

**Author's note: Well, what do you guys think? it's a bit different from the last version right? Well not really a big change, just that the explanation is clearer. In my last version, I don't know why but I was in a rush and didn't notice any mistakes I have along the way, so yeah I decided to delete all of my stories.**

Preview (what I have skipped in my last version): Goku met the turtle of master Roshi and helped him back home. Goku was given the Nimbus cloud from master Roshi. Later they met Oolong and the pig joined their adventure towards Fire Mountain. Yep Chichi will appear soon but not the next chapter like the last version.


	2. Goku still doesn't understand?

Author's note: DON'T read this chapter if you have already seen the series. I'm just writing it to someone who hasn't seen the series to give them an idea of what happens. However, I would suggest you to read it, you should read the part where Goku met Oolong, because there is a girl there who Oolong wanted to get and what do you think Yamcha would ask Goku? ^_^ lol. What is Goku's response? Please be warned that this chapter is really crap and boring, you can tell from the title. I have decided to write this epic, I'm not going to skip anything from the original story line. In the last version, I have skipped this part, I thought people have all seen dragon ball already. In this one, I'm going to pretend no one have seen it. However, I only focus on some things that are important, I don't want to go through everything, I'm not a genius, and I can't remember every single thing. Dragon ball eternal love part 1 

By Julia

Chapter 2: The Nimbus cloud… The pig Oolong 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was morning again inside a small house. Goku and Yamcha sat on a chair waiting for Bulma to finish her hair. Goku found it so weird what took her so long, telling her that she would turn into a turtle one day. Being yelled at by Bulma, he got sick of waiting and ran out of the house leaving Yamcha and Bulma alone inside the house. Yamcha with an attitude of being scared of girls, not wanting to stay alone with Bulma inside the house, he followed Goku outside and sat on the steps in front of the house. He watched Goku doing his morning workout.

Goku finished with his first rock and went on with another one. When he picked up the second one, he heard someone was yelling. Frightened, he put the rock down immediately. The rock turned to him revealing a big turtle. Goku raised an eyebrow when he saw the turtle.

"Bulma, you really did turn into a turtle," Goku said looking at the turtle.

"Goku, it can't be Bulma" Yamcha said laughing at Goku's innocent words.

"Really? You mean this is not Bulma?" Goku asked and Yamcha shook his head still smiling at him.

"What are you guys talking about? I heard my name" Bulma asked walking out of the house.

"Goku thought you turned into a turtle" Yamcha said laughing lightly.

"What is this turtle doing here?" Bulma asked.

The turtle looked hungry and tired. He looked up at the three and explained he was hungry. Bulma gave him a bucket of food and he finished it in a flash. After the turtle finished the food, he explained how he was lost in this forest and told the three where he came from. Goku decided to help the turtle home.

"No, Goku, we have more important things to do" Bulma said not agreeing.

"I don't care, I want to help him home" Goku protested. "You can stay here, I'm going"

"Hmmm, Yamcha, stay here with me" Bulma said getting annoyed. Yamcha didn't know whom he should agree with this time. He wanted to come with Goku but also didn't want to upset Bulma.

"Why don't we all go together?" Yamcha said. Bulma gave him a death glare making him shiver. "Who knows we might find a dragon ball there?" Yamcha said smiling sheepishly. After a few pleading from Yamcha, Bulma agreed to come.

When they got to the sea, the turtle told them to wait there for him as he was going to take his master here. Goku walked up to the seawater and took a drink.

"Yuck, this water is too salty" Goku said touching his tongue.

"Of course, it's the seawater Goku" Yamcha said. "This place is cool, I'm going to walk around for a while, be back later, guys", he said walking away.

Not so long later, the turtle came back with an old man on his turtle shell. The old man approached the Goku and Bulma.

"So who was the one that helped you home, turtle?" The old man asked. After the turtle finished his explanation, the old man turned towards the Goku and Bulma and introduced himself as 'the turtle hermit'. He looked at Goku and told him he was giving a little present for what he did. He looked up on the sky and yelled.

"COME TO ME, MAGIC CARPET", Master Roshi yelled making Goku almost jump. Nothing happened after quite a long period. "I wonder where that carpet is".

"I think you left it somewhere, master" Turtle said.

"Oh well, let's try a different one" The old man said. "FLYING NIMBUS", he yelled again as Goku looked up on the sky. Soon later, a small yellow cloud flew over and stopped in front of them.

"Wow, this is so cool, can I have a taste?" Goku asked

"Oh no, you don't eat it, silly" Roshi said as he explained how Goku could ride on it only if he had a pure heart. "Just watch me", Roshi said as he jumped on the cloud but then fell off immediately.

"He can't even ride his own cloud" Bulma said.

"You must have been thinking a lot of bad thoughts, master," The turtle said shaking his head at the old man disapprovingly.

"Can I try?" Goku said jumping on the cloud and the old man was surprised that he could ride on it. Goku flew around for a while.

"What's about me? Aren't you going to give me something too?" Bulma asked.

"Did this pretty girl help you, turtle?" The turtle shook his head. However, seeing as she was a girl, Roshi decided that he should be 'polite' to her and wanted to give her something too but he didn't know what to give her. Bulma noticed a dragon ball he was wearing on his neck. "I know what I want now, THAT" she said as she pointed at the dragon ball. However, Roshi disagreed to give it to her. Bulma then lifted her dress up to let the old man see her underwear making Roshi blushed all of the sudden and immediately let her have the dragon ball. (a/n: Actually, I make Yamcha go away because I don't want him to see Bulma do this. In the original series, he hasn't appeared yet at this point)

'I'm glad Yamcha is not here' Bulma thought looking around. She called Goku who was enjoying his time flying around on the cloud, to come over and told him that she had another dragon ball. Goku gave out a big grin as he saw the ball.

A while later, Yamcha came back and they told him what happened. He was glad that they finally found another one. They had four now and only three more to go.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The three continued their adventures towards a different area. Bulma wanted to try riding on the cloud.

"You need to have a pure heart to ride on it" Goku said.

"I'm sure I have the purest heart in the whole world" Bulma said vainly. However when she jumped on it, she fell off the cloud.

"Why don't you try it too, Yamcha?" Goku asked.

"Nah, I don't need it" He replied.

Bulma took out the dragon ball radar and tried to see where the dragon ball located in exact. They got to a small village. There was no one in the village. It was a quiet area. Goku ran over to a house and knocked on it hard.

"Hello! I know you're in there. Open the door" Goku yelled. Getting impatient, Goku punched the door giving it a small hole. He walked into the house and looked around, everything was dark. Suddenly, a hammer fell down and hit on his head hard.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch" Goku touched his head in pain. Getting angry, he took out his power pole, "What do you do that for?" he said standing in a defensive stance with his power pole on his hands.

"It's not him, dad" A girl said to her father as they appeared in front of Goku. Yamcha and Bulma walked in.

"You greeted people that way?" Yamcha asked getting a weird feeling. The man apologized to Goku and told the three of them about the terrible monster who wanted to take his daughter away. He said that his daughter is still very pretty and didn't want to do that.

"I think you are pretty, it's a shame that Bulma doesn't look more like you" Goku said innocently making the girl blushed. Bulma knocked on Goku's head so hard, that he yelled in pain, "What do you do that for?"

"I'm pretty too, dummy", Bulma said angrily.

"Goku, you like her, don't you?" Yamcha asked winking at Goku. Goku looked at Yamcha confused. Why did he ask him that? He didn't hate anyone. Of course Goku knew about the other 'like' Yamcha meant. It hadn't been too long so Goku still remembered it but he wasn't sure how it really was like and especially how it felt like. He didn't know how to answer Yamcha and just looked at him confused scratching his head.

"Oh come on, Yamcha, he's just a little kid, stop ruining his mind" Bulma said laughing a little bit at Goku's confused face.

"Forget it, Goku" Yamcha said disappointedly but he knew he wouldn't give up. He wanted to have a chance to tease Goku one day. He was a cute little boy and Yamcha always considered him as his little brother. (A/n: when you get over here and don't want to continue on anymore, read the last paragraph of the chapter, it's significant, you don't have to, it is just a questioning thing)

Everyone in the whole village came in and looked at the newcomers strangely. Bulma explained her reasons of coming to look for the dragon ball and also showed the villagers her own. A woman walked in and showed the three another similar one but she only gave it to them if they helped the villagers got rid of the monster Oolong.

The three agreed but Goku was asked to disguise as the girl of that house. He wore the girl's dress and stood outside the house while everyone was watching him from inside. Yamcha couldn't help but laughed at Goku's outfit making Goku felt weird. Why is he laughing at him like that? He wasn't sure what's so funny about wearing this kind of outfit.

A while later, a big monster walked into the village. Goku turned his back away from him. The monster then transform into a young and good-looking man with a flower on his hand. When he walked over to Goku and greeted him. Goku greeted him back in a girlish voice. His power pole popped out making the man look at it curiously. All of the sudden, Goku felt he wanted to go to the toilet. His body shook as he tried to hold it. Finally unable to hold it any longer, Goku ran over to a tree and started to pee. When the man walked over to Goku and saw what he was doing, he yelled and ran away.

Inside Yamcha told Goku that it was time for serious working. Goku took off the girl's dress and threw it away. He took out his power pole and stood in a fighting stance. Oolong turned back into the monster trying to scare Goku but Goku wasn't scared at all. However, Oolong found that it was time for him to leave because he could only stay in that form for 5 minutes. He suddenly ran away and Goku chased after him but then Oolong turned back into his normal form and Goku couldn't recognize him. Later he came back and started some tricks on Goku to scare him but failed. (A/n: I'm trying to make this short). When Oolong noticed Goku was such a strong boy and couldn't do anything else, he turned into a bird and flew away. Goku called his Nimbus cloud and followed him. After flying around for a while, it was time for Oolong to turn back to his normal form and couldn't fly any longer. He fell off and Goku saved him.

Goku took Oolong back into the village and Oolong took everyone to the place where he hid all the girls he had caught before. Everyone was surprised to find that all the girls were doing their exercises and nothing harmed them at all. Oolong told them that he only took these girls home to do the housework for him but they refused to do anything and just played around. The woman soon agreed to give the dragon balls to Bulma. Oolong joined them on their adventures and they continued on.

On the way, Yamcha looked at Goku thinking back at Goku's response earlier at the small house. It's obvious that his explanations the day earlier didn't work. Goku still didn't understand any of it. May be Goku needed to experience something before he could understand this. Yamcha didn't know what would make Goku understand. The answer was a mystery.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

To be continued…

**Author's note**: well, what do you guys think? Please tell me. I want to know if I was doing allright. I didn't feel I was doing well on this at all. Oh well, this is an epic anyway, not every chapter is good. I don't know what you guys would think but the later part where I was up to in the last version is definitely good in my opinion. Sorry this chapter is so short. I'll update this again very soon. I want to get to where I was up to the last version quickly. Anyway, I gtg now, see ya.


	3. Joining the adventure

Author's note: Oh no, I'm so sorry guys. I had such a big mistake in this story. I just realized Goku is only 8 years old at this time. Oh my god, what have I done to him. I just noticed it because there is 3 tournaments in dragon ball, each after every 5 years. When Goku is in the 23rd tournament, he's 18. That means after the tournament in this saga, it would be 10 years away. Oh no, this is so weird. Anyway, I have made up my mind now. I'm not going to go through everything. I'm not sure yet, I'll see what I can do. After the tournament in this saga, I'll skip 5 years into the next tournament. I'll give flashback of what happened during those 5 years that Goku and Chichi were together, ok?. This story is going to have a lot of flashbacks, just letting you know. And after that tournament is where their feelings develop, so the story would be much better when it gets to that part. However, it's gonna take me years to update, because you have to wait for me to watch the whole series. This story is very original in some ways. I don't know if I should call it AU, as it remotely follow the storyline. I wish I could finish this quickly to start part 2 but I don't think I can finish it that quick. Dragon ball eternal love part 1 

By Julia

**Chapter 3: The first meeting… Joining the adventure**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After Oolong joined the three on the adventure, Yamcha decided to go back to his place to meet his friend Puar. 

"I've got to go back to my place to see a friend now, I guess she's still waiting for me right now" Yamcha said

"She? Who is she?" Bulma asked showing a little bit of jealousy. Yamcha noticed it.

"Oh, she's just a cat, Bulma" Yamcha said.

Since it was on the same direction as the next dragon ball they were looking for, everyone decided to go with Yamcha to his place. Later they reached a desert.

"Wow, I can't believe you can live on this desert, Yamcha, what do you do for a living?" Bulma said 

"Well, I don't want to scare you Bulma" Yamcha said with a small smile

"Come on tell me"

"I am a bandit of this desert, you don't mind?" Yamcha said expecting Bulma to have some reactions. However Bulma didn't care.

They reached a small house, and Yamcha invited everyone in. A small talking cat came running out and greeted Yamcha.

"Yamcha, where have you been? I've been looking all over for you?" Puar asked with concern with an extremely soft voice.

"Don't worry, I'm back now" Yamcha then asked Puar to come with him. Perhaps, Puar could help him on the way because she had a special ability to change into things like Oolong. Puar then agreed and they continued their adventure.

"Where is the dragon ball now, Bulma, I mean which direction?" Yamcha asked. Bulma then looked at her radar and pointed at the direction where the dragon ball was located. Oolong panicked and yelled.

"Oh, no way, that is where the fire mountain is, I don't want to go there" Oolong said.

"What's wrong with that place?" Bulma asked.

"I know what Oolong meant, it's the place where the Ox King is living" Yamcha said. Oolong then told everyone about Ox King, how strong and formidable he was. However, Bulma was consistent to continue the journey. Everyone shrugged off the thoughts and continued.

When they reached the fire mountain, it was a quiet place without any people. They stopped there, not knowing what to do. Oolong decided to escape but was forced to stay back by Bulma. She let him eat a special vitamin earlier, which caused him to go to the toilet whenever she said "piggy piggy". Oolong couldn't do anything about it. 

While everyone was sitting there wondering what to do, Goku was bored and he decided to walk around for a while. He walked up towards a small river and washed his face and tail. He then heard a strange voice of a girl yelling. He looked up towards a distant mountain and saw a young girl running with a dinosaur behind her. He ran towards the girl with an intention to save her but stopped when he saw her knocked off the dinosaur and destroyed it. 'Wow", Goku thought. After that the girl kept running and accidentally bumped into Goku, making the two fell onto the ground. The girl looked up at him. She was scared of seeing strange people. She was almost going to get into a fight with him. However, there was something about Goku that stopped her.

"Hi…" Goku said with a big smile. She was scared of him at first but seeing his smile, she felt relieved and just stared at him while they were still on the ground.

"Who are you?" The girl asked.

"I'm Goku, what's your name?" Goku replied with a cheery smile. Somehow he could figure out that she was a girl by her voice. (a/n: That's what my English version was like, Goku knew whether someone was a girl through their voices, so he didn't have to test to see if she was a girl)

"My name is Chichi" Chichi replied in a soft childish voice.

"Wow, that was amazing, you actually knocked that dinosaur off" Goku said as he pointed at the spot of the dinosaur. Chichi looked down timidly and then smiled back up at Goku. Goku looked at her, that was weird, he wondered, why does she keep smiling at him that way? It was the first time in his life that a girl smiled at him that way. "What are you doing here in the forest?" Goku finally asked not knowing what else to say.

"I have to go and borrow a bansho fan for my father from Master Roshi" Chichi replied.

"Oh ok, how are you going to find him?" Goku asked

"I don't know, I'm in a hurry now, sorry and hope to see you again" Chichi smiled and ran away. Although she really wanted to stay there with Goku for a while but she knew she had to go. Her castle needed her. Goku couldn't help but keep staring at her direction, not knowing why. He liked the way she was fighting with the dinosaur. Seeing her timid smile made him remembered what Yamcha said to him about that girls do have the loveliness in them and he wanted to figure out if this is what it was like and especially what girls really were like. His thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of Yamcha.

"Wow, Goku, who's that girl?" Yamcha said with a smirk. He had seen Goku from far behind.

"Her name's Chichi, she's just passing by" Goku replied with a smile. Yamcha was about to bug Goku more but was interrupted by Bulma's voice.

"Yamcha, Goku, come over here!!!!!!!"

When Goku and Yamcha ran towards the place, they saw a big muscular man, which doubled all of their sizes. Goku called the Nimbus to fly around Ox King making him dizzy. When Ox King noticed Goku's Nimbus and his power pole, he asked him about it. They talked for while about Goku's grandfather and master Roshi. Ox King asked Goku to help him find master Roshi to ask him for the bansho fan. Goku remembered the girl he met before also was looking for this fan. He agreed to do it but asked him to exchange the dragon ball with him. When Goku was about to fly away, Ox King stopped him.

"Wait, Goku, can you please find my daughter, Chichi and bring her back home for me, I just asked her to go and find the fan for me"

"Chichi?" Goku said as he remembered it was the girl's name, he was excited, "I think I just met her before" Ox King showed Goku the picture of Chichi and asked him if this is whom he just met. "Yeah, that's her" Ox King was about to talk more to Goku, but he already flew away. Thinking of the way Goku was acting, Ox King became fond of the boy and began to wonder if this boy would ever end up with his daughter or not.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/n: It gets very repetitive at this point, I hope you don't mind, the story is repeating a lot of things now but, when it gets to around chapter 8, things would be a lot different

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Goku was riding on a Nimbus cloud, looking around and trying to find Chichi. When he passed a small mountain, he then saw Chichi walking by her own in silence.

'I wonder if I'll ever meet him again' Chichi thought to herself thinking of Goku. Just at that time, Goku appeared right in front of her, making her almost jumped in surprise with his fast appearance.

"Hi again" Goku said with a cheery smile

"Oh, hi, it's you again" Chichi said smiling lightly.

"You seem like a nice girl to me" Goku said. (a/n: He did say this in the series that I have seen so I'm not sure). "Your father asked me to come and help you look for the bansho fan, you want to go now?"

"Oh ok, that's so sweet of you" Chichi smiled

"Do you think you can sit on this cloud because you need to have a pure heart?" Goku asked

"That's okay, I'll try" Chichi said as she struggled to climb on the cloud. She then unknowingly pulled Goku's tail to help herself up. Goku was shaking from the pain and fell off the cloud. Chichi panicked and crawled down to check on him.

"Oh, Goku, are you alright? What happened?", Chichi said. Goku explained to her the weakness of his tail, "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know" Chichi apologized as she smiled in a cute way. (A/n: My theory, the first person who pulled your tail would be the one you ended up later lol ^_^, I think it really suits Goku and Chichi that way, lol, just my theory, don't have to believe it.)

Chichi was scared of falling off the cloud because it was quite high. Goku told her to hold on to his arm and she did as told. Goku noticed what she was wearing. (a/n: you know what she wears in the series, it's cute)

"Wearing that outfit, don't you think you should put more clothes on?" Goku said staring at Chichi's outfit. This made Chichi embarrassed.

"Oh, you jerk" Chichi yelled as she pushed him off the cloud.

Goku later hopped back on the cloud, looking annoyed, "You don't have to push me off the cloud like that" Chichi was a little angry but then looking at Goku for while, she then blushed and giggled. (a/n: This is what my English version was like. Chichi does not ask Goku to marry at this point. In my last version of this story, I kind of mixed up the two English and Japanese versions together, but in this one, I'm going to change it, I'm going through what my English version was like, since I haven't seen the Japanese one)

"What are you giggling about?" Goku asked

"Oh, nothing, just thinking of a guy I just met before" Chichi said still blushing but Goku didn't notice it.

"Is that all girls think about?" Goku asked not knowing that she meant him.

"That's not all, you're not a girl, you don't know, Goku" Chichi said still giggling, 

Later, they reached the island where master Roshi lived. However, he didn't have the bansho fan with him so he decided to put up the fire himself. He dragged Goku away from Chichi and talked to him about Bulma. He wanted to go for a walk with her. He didn't want to say it in front of Chichi as she was the Ox King's daughter.

Goku and Chichi again settled down on the Nimbus and got back home. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When they got back to the castle, everyone was waiting for them. Goku explained what master Roshi was going to do since he didn't have the bansho fan with him. Master Roshi talked to Bulma about his walk before putting his hand on the fire.

"What? You mean like a date?" She asked. Yamcha who was sitting on the rock not so far away, hearing this statement, almost fell off the rock. However, Bulma agreed just to see what this old man was going to do without the fan.

Roshi used the kamehameha wave to finish off the fire, which destroyed the whole castle. Everyone was shock and pointed at the castle. Master Roshi apologized to Ox King.

"Don't feel bad, we can always build up another one" Chichi said. (a/n: she did say this, I think she's very nice in some way ^_^ I like her a lot)

 "Wow, master Roshi, could you teach me how to do that too?" Goku asked excitedly

"Sure, it might take you a long time but well, just come to my place and I'll show you"

"That's great" Goku gave it a try and he broke Bulma's car with the wave.

Bulma got the dragon ball and came out. "Who broke my car?" Bulma asked as she saw her car had broken down.

Everyone decided to continue their journey. Master Roshi stopped Bulma

"Well, did you forget about what you just promised me?" Roshi asked.

"Forget about it, old man" Yamcha yelled at Roshi and they began to argue. Bulma was surprised by Yamcha's reaction because they never admitted they liked each other. Bulma blushed when Yamcha defended for her. Master Roshi couldn't do anything about it because he wasn't in the mood of fighting; knowing Yamcha was too weak to beat him.

While that was going on, Goku and Chichi was standing next to each other, smiling. Chichi was just staring at Goku.

"What's up?" Goku said with a smile

"You're leaving?"

"Yeah, I have to go to look for the dragon balls with my friends"

Chichi's face saddened a little. Yamcha had done arguing with master Roshi, he now walked up, hearing the kid's conversation and their expressions, he smirked and walked closer to them.

"What's wrong, you don't want me to go?" Goku asked looking at her

"Oh nothing really, you have to go, I can't stop you" Chichi said

Before Goku could say anything, Yamcha spoke up, "Well, what's about joining us too, Chichi?"

Goku and Chichi turned around to face Yamcha and Bulma.

"Yeah, why not? That would be a good idea" Bulma said.

Goku was excited, "Yeah, come on come with us, Chichi, it would be fun" Goku said with a big grin.

"Oh, of course, it's gonna be fun for you, Goku" Yamcha said with a smirk.

"What do you mean? Goku asked

"Oh, Yamcha, leave the boy alone" Bulma said with a small laugh. Chichi understood and blushed.

"But, I'm not sure if my dad would let me"

"Don't worry, if he doesn't let you, we'll talk to him for you" Yamcha said

The Ox King was talking to master Roshi on the other side. Chichi walked up to him and asked him about it. At first, Ox King refused but then Master Roshi interrupted their conversation.

"Why not, Ox King, just let her go, the kid would experience more things in the world, better than just staying home, may be she and Goku can be my students" Roshi said with a smile (a/n: I know master Roshi really likes girls but he only likes girl at Bulma's age, to him Chichi is too young, but what would he be like when she gets older, lol ^_^)

Ox King turned to look at Roshi. He always respected the old man's decisions. He was a little surprised to hear that since master Roshi never took on students easily. 

"Master, do you really mean that? I mean do you really want to take my little Chichi as your student?"

"Well, why not? It's really boring at my island, may be these little kids can cheer me up" Roshi said. (a/n: But will they cheer him up or annoy him? You'll find out, lol) 

"Do you think I should let Chichi coming with Goku?"

"Don't worry, you know how Goku is, he can take care of her"

Ox King looked at Goku, who was staring in their direction, he really liked the boy. Knowing Goku is a strong boy, he didn't mind letting Chichi coming with him. After a few seconds of pondering, he agreed.

"Okay, Chichi, you can come with them, how would you like to be master Roshi's student hey?"

"That would be cool to have the same teacher with Goku" Chichi said with a kiddy's smile.

"Alright, after the training is over, I'll come and pick you up, okay?" (a/n: Oh no, Chichi is gonna have to go home, what is Goku going to react, lol, I mean they would be friends later on)

Chichi smiled cheerfully, "Thanks daddy". She quickly ran towards to Goku and the others. Chichi announced to everyone that her dad had agreed. Chichi excused everyone and came inside a small house not so far from her castle. It was where Chichi and her father lived during the time the castle was on fire. Later she came out wearing a new dress. It was a dark blue Chinese fighting dress since she had to be fighting later on anyways. (a/n: Just imagine what's she wearing in the 23rd tournament but in a different colour). She put the capsule with her stuff inside into her pocket.

"Why do you change?" Bulma asked

"My dad had decided to let me trained under master Roshi, so I just changed to a more comfortable clothes, just in case I won't have to change again, I might need it along the way" Chichi replied with a cute smile. Bulma smiled, she had begun to like the little girl

"Really? You mean you're going to train with me? That's great" Goku asked with a big grin 

Yamcha changed a new capsule car because Goku had damaged one earlier. After the preparation was done, Chichi said 'goodbye' to her father.

"Bye bye daddy, I'll see you again soon"

"Bye Chichi, good luck with your training later and tell me all about it when you get back okay?"

Chichi nodded to her father and hopped onto Goku's cloud. Yamcha had arranged Chichi to sit with Goku on his cloud since there was no more space in the car, and so they continued their journey.

'She looks so happy, may be I shouldn't keep her at the castle too much' Ox King thought.

On the way, Yamcha again looked at Goku who was happily talking to Chichi. He had decided to leave Goku alone, at least for now. He just realized that it might take Goku quite a while to understand the whole issue. He was far too young now. Another thing was that without any experiences, Goku wouldn't be able to understand it. He just had to wait for him to experience something first.

But what kind of experience is Goku going to face? It's only the matter of time from now.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

To be continued…

**Author's note:** Oh no, this chapter sucks so much. I wonder what you guys are thinking. I repeat too many things do I? Don't worry, the fight in the tournament would be totally different because Chichi will be in it ^_^. And oh …no I'm not telling you now, don't want to spoil it ^_^. You would be seeing some cute kiddy's emotions during their training.

~*Crystal Lily*~: Hi, thanks for your reviews ^_^, this story quite sucks in this part, I'm glad you still review, thank you ^_^

Hazelwand/Kat: Thanks for your constant reviews. Wow, I thought no one like it at all, but you always review it. I don't know what to say to thank you ^_^

Ren-Chan: Haven't seen your review yet but I just give you a message. Thanks for always review this story. I really don't know what to say to thank you. Too much, can't be written in words, can it =) ^_^. I'm glad to know someone like you on this site ^_^


	4. First impression

**Author's note:** Nothing much to say here. I hope this chapter doesn't suck so much. Hope you don't mind if it does. After this chapter, the story will begin to have flashbacks a lot. I don't know why I started to like flashbacks. At least it makes the story less boring.

**Dragon ball eternal love part 1**

By Julia

Chapter 4: First impression 

The group continued their little adventure. On the Nimbus cloud, Goku glanced at Chichi some times, trying to figure out why she kept giggling at him earlier. Chichi had stopped giggling a while ago. She had begun to like him ever since, but seeing Goku's confused looking face, she could tell he didn't understand anything. With that, she decided that it wasn't time to show her feelings right now. Chichi looked at Goku when he turned his attention away. Goku looked at her when she wasn't looking at him. However, a moment later, they turned to each other at the same time and Goku smiled.

"Hey Chichi?" Goku said trying to start an conversation with her.

"huh?"

"Do you know any martial arts?" Goku asked with excitement, choosing his favorite topic

"Yeah, I learned a little bit from my dad, not so good though" Chichi nodded, "What's about you?"

"Yeah, a bit from my grandpa" Goku said with a smile. Chichi noticed Goku's excitement when it came to fighting.

"You must really love fighting right, Goku? You seem very strong to me" Chichi said remembering the kamehameha wave Goku had done. Goku nodded. Fighting was his favorite thing to do.

"Will we fight against each other one day?" Goku asked, wanting to know how strong Chichi really was.

"Oh, sure Goku, why not?" Chichi said

"That's great", Goku said. They began to get into the topic, talking and laughing loudly, ignoring two pairs of eyes were watching them.

Yamcha and Bulma looked up at the two happy kids with amusement.

"Well, I guess Goku have a friend now" Yamcha said with a smile.

Oolong noticed the gas tank was empty. He turned toward Bulma and Yamcha and told them about it.

"That's okay, there're a village near by, we can stop and have a little rest there, since we've been driving for hours, we can get some gas from there" Yamcha said

They reached a small village and settled down. Surprisingly, many people appeared to be scared of Bulma. She was wearing a rabbit's costume. Oolong gave it to her as during the time at Oolong's village, she had lost her capsule box and all her stuff was in there, resulting in her lack of clothes to change to. While waiting for the gas, Yamcha decided to walk around to get some fresh air with Puar flying beside him.

"Wow, these people are scared of you, Bulma" Chichi laughed childishly.

"Well, it's not everyday that they see a beautiful stranger, anyway, you want to walk around the store with me, Chichi?" Bulma asked. Chichi nodded happily.

"Can we get some food? I'm starving" Goku asked

"Sure, Goku" Chichi said

The two girls walked away leaving Goku and Oolong alone at the gas station. Bulma and Chichi walked around the village, talking along the way. They grew a bit closer and became friends. When they were done, Bulma decided to get back.

"ummm, Bulma, I need to go and get some food, we might need them along the way, I don't know how long it's going to take us, do you think you can go back and wait for me?" Chichi said.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that, I only got an apple for Goku, may not be enough for him"

"Huh, does he eat a lot?" Chichi asked (a/n: Chichi hasn't seen Goku's appetite yet)

"He's always hungry, you'll see, Chichi" Bulma laughed, "Be back soon ok". Chichi nodded and the two departed. Bulma got back to where Goku and Oolong were waiting.

"Yamcha is not back yet?" Bulma said and the two shook their heads.

"Where's Chichi?" Goku asked

"She'll be back soon, Goku"

The two members of the Rabbit came towards Bulma and tried to tease her but Bulma yelled back at them and told Goku to finished them off. After the two Rabbit was knocked off, they started to call the boss. Oolong was scared and wanted to leave right away.

"We've got to wait for everyone," Bulma said

"What took them so long?"

"You're such a coward, Oolong, let's wait and see what happens" Bulma said.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Yamcha on the other side noticed most of the villagers had rushed into their house.

"Why are they acting so strange? Is something wrong?" Puar asked

"I don't know, let's get back quickly and see what happens" Yamcha said

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chichi walked out of the store, she then saw a small car with a big rabbit inside.

"Wow, I've never seen a rabbit like that" Chichi said as she looked around noticing everyone running away. "I wonder what's coming up," Chichi said as she quickly followed the car.

Goku, Oolong and Bulma were still waiting. They saw a car coming up to them and a big rabbit walked out. After talking to the two members, the boss walked up towards the three. 'I wonder what he wants to do' Chichi thought while hiding not far behind from the boss. He extended a hand to Bulma to shake.

"You want to be friends with us?" Goku asked happily. Bulma patted on the rabbit's hand roughly.

"NO, DON'T TOUCH IT, BULMA" Yamcha yelled as he came running in but it was too late.

"I don't see what's the big deal," Bulma said but then she turned into a carrot.

"Arhhh, you turned Bulma into a carrot" Goku and Oolong yelled.

"Oh, it's too late" Yamcha said covering his face.

Goku was angry and held his power pole in a defensive stance and pointed at the rabbit.

"Hey, don't forget about your friend here" The rabbit said holding up the carrot.

"What are we gonna do now?" Goku asked

"Run for your life" Oolong yelled and ran away.

"Oolong, you're not a pig, you're a big chicken" Goku yelled.

"We can't do anything now, or Bulma will get hurt" Yamcha said. The rabbits walked up towards the two.

'I've got to do something' Chichi thought as she slowly walked towards the rabbit but hid behind a pole. She quickly jumped up right next to the rabbit and gave him a hard kick in the back. She quickly grabbed the carrot without touching his hands. When the two rabbits were about to hit Goku and Yamcha, they were distracted and turned around. Chichi quickly ran towards them and kicked one of the rabbits while trying to hold on to the carrot. However, the other rabbit caught her legs and he pulled her up in the air. Yamcha then got up and punch the rabbit in the stomach, making him let go of Chichi and she fell down.

"Arhh…" Chichi yelled, but Goku quickly caught her and she fell into his arms. (a/n: Goku doesn't have any feelings yet, at least not right now, too early now, but he will soon)

"Got ya" Goku said with a big smile. He then gently put Chichi back down.

"Thanks, well, I guess it's your turn now, Goku" Chichi said looking at the boss rabbit.

The boss rabbit got back his control but Goku was quicker than him. He jumped forward and whacked him in the head with his power pole. The rabbit held his head and yelled in pain.

"You'd better turn Bulma back, or I'll whack you again" Goku said. Chichi laughed.

"Huh? Whack me again?"

"Yes, whack you again" Goku said in a childish tone.

Knowing he couldn't do anything else, the big rabbit used his magic and turned the carrot back to Bulma.

"Bulma, are you okay?" Chichi asked

"I feel like vegetable"

"Well, Chichi just saved you, Bulma" Yamcha said with a smile.

"Oh, thank you, Chichi" Bulma said. The two girls smiled at each other.

"I wouldn't be able to beat them without Goku and Yamcha" Chichi said

Goku took the three rabbits to the moon by extending his power pole. Oolong drove back to the place and was yelled at by Bulma.

"What a friend you are, Oolong, running away like that?"

"I just made sure no one took the car"

"Don't worry about him, Bulma, he's just a pig" Chichi joked.

"What did you say?" Oolong yelled and Chichi hid behind Bulma's back. Bulma glared at him making him backed away. Goku came back and told everyone what happened to the rabbits. They continued their journey.

Goku and Chichi sat back on the Nimbus cloud. Goku turned to Chichi and told her about how good she was beating the rabbits. Goku was quite excited, hoping he would have a chance to fight with her one day. Chichi blushed lightly and smiled at Goku.

"Stop praising me, Goku you're making me embarrassed" Chichi said in a cute kiddy's voice.

Yamcha couldn't help but chuckled at the two kids' antics. 

"Wow, you know what Bulma?" He asked.

"What?" Bulma asked.

"One day, I'm going to show Goku how to say 'I love you' to a girl" Yamcha said as he laughed uncontrollably.

"Oh, Yamcha, he's only a little kid" Bulma laughed.

"So? I already know how to love when I was his age" Yamcha joked; knowing for sure that Goku was far too young to actually fall in love right now. Bulma rolled her eyes at him, "Kidding Bulma, I will do it when he gets a bit older, wow, I wonder how he's reacting. I can't wait to see his expressions about it", he laughed, making Bulma laughed along with him.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

To be continued,

a/n: Well, I hope you like this chapter. I don't know, I don't think anyone like this chapter but I guess you might like the next chapter because…(unlike my last version) I'm going to skip the part where they met Emperor Pilaf and was trapped, and Goku turned into his oozaroo form. Instead I will give you flashback of what happened in Chichi's thoughts and also her feelings of it. I don't want to go through everything like in my last version. It's just making the story more boring. Don't worry, you won't miss Goku and Chichi's kiddy moments during that time because it will be flashed back in Goku's thoughts. Yes Goku remembered them but what's gonna happen that makes him remember them? You have to keep reading, please because there will be a very cute part I want you guys to read. Even though you don't review it or don't have any opinions, I don't mind. I just want to know that you guys do read it. ^_^

Thanks a lot for all the reviews of the last chapter, you guys are great people ^_^

~*Crystal Lily*~: Really? I never read any Gohan and Videl's story before. Guess I should read one soon. Krillin will be acting quite like Yamcha later. Yamcha and Krillin combine together; you got to feel sorry for Goku. That's not until a long time later anyway. Goku can't be in love right now, he's too young. Um, may I ask, did you read my last version before? ^_^, just wondering. Anyway, thanks for your reviews, I love to see them ^_^

i won't tell: Wow, thanks I'm glad you like it. You're a new reviewer to this story. You don't know how happy I am to see your reviews. I hope you don't hate this chapter so much. It sucks a lot, doesn't it? I hope the next part would be better =). Um, may I ask, did you read my last version before? ^_^ just wondering. Thanks for your reviews. I really appreciate it.

Hazelwand: Thanks for your review. You have the obsession with stuff like that -Yamcha teasing Goku? Hehehehe. Krillin is gonna act just like yamcha later. 2 of them combine together; you got to feel sorry for Goku. ^_^


	5. Feeling afraid

**Author's note:** A note to say thanks to Kei for telling me how old Goku is at this time. It's just making things much easier for me. So I was right at first. Goku is 12 at this time. Well, that's good, so I don't have to change my plan. Anyway, I'm not sure how old Chichi is. I was told that she was 13. I'm not sure about that but in this story, she's only older than Goku a few months. Therefore, she can be 12 or 13 depending on her birthday.

Doesn't matter how old Goku is actually. You have to agree with me that no matter how old Goku is, he's still very childish right? So even if I tried to make him fall in love when he was 8 or 12 (lol), is just the same as me making him fall in love when he's 18, agree?? lol. What's a weird theory, but you know how he is, very childish. And another thing is, Chichi would be spending times with Goku for most of her life, therefore, her personality is influenced by Goku a lot. So she's also very childish later on. Well, she is already childish in the show anyway (lol), I can tell, but she's a bit different when it comes to part 2. You have to agree with me that kids do influence from the environment in which they live right?

Anyway, I forgot to tell you in chapter 1. If you are a Chichi's lover, this story is for you, because this story focus a lot on her (and Goku of course).  

Dragon ball eternal love part 1 

By Julia

Chapter 5: Feeling afraid… Just good friends 

Sitting on the Nimbus cloud with Goku, Chichi couldn't help but thinking about what just happened last night. She felt her body aching a lot. The feeling was still surrounding her. It really hurt.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~Flashback~*~*~*~*~*~*~

( a/n: You don't have to read this part if you have already read my last version, just skipped the flashback if you want, everything is the same)

"I don't want to die here", Yamcha said looking around the small room. There was a small area of the room that was made up of glass.

"I want to see my dad" Chichi said as she walked towards the glass area of the room and looked at the moon.

"What are you doing there, Chichi?" Bulma asked

"Just looking at the moon, it's beautiful, don't you think?" Chichi said staring up.

Something shot up in Goku's mind as he remembered the big monster his grandpa had told him about. He began to tell everyone the story of a terrible monster who came out of the moon.

"Wow, really? I never heard of it", Chichi said innocently walking away from the moon.

"Goku, get real, you shouldn't believe in those kinds of story" Bulma said. 

Goku protested and told everyone about how his grand father had been killed by that monster and his house was damaged.

"And what were you doing back then?" Oolong said

"I was asleep the whole time"

"What? How can you still be asleep when you house is damaged" Oolong said.

"I don't know, and from that time, my grandpa told me never to look at the moon" Everyone except Chichi understood and backed away from Goku.

"Goku, you're kidding right? How come your grandpa didn't let you look at the moon?" Chichi asked curiously.

"I don't know"

"Why don't you go and look at it to see what happened?" Chichi asked curiously.

"No Goku, don't look" Yamcha yelled

"Chichi, don't you understand? He is that monster" Bulma yelled

"What?" Chichi asked, turning towards everyone.

"Goku, don't look at the moon, it's up there" Bulma said pointing at the moon above his head. Goku looked up and everyone yelled.

"I don't see what the big deal is", Goku said looking back at everyone. Bulma and Yamcha felt relieved but all of the sudden, Goku's body was cracked and his eyes turned red. Everyone yelled in fear.

"What are you guys so scared about?" Chichi asked confused, not noticing Goku's changes yet.

"Chi…chi, be….behind you" Bulma pointed. Chichi turned around and was taken back in fear.

"Arhh, Goku what…happened?" Chichi yelled. Everyone was frightened and watched as Goku slowly turned into a giant ape. Yamcha grabbed Chichi away from the monster.

In his oozaru form Goku quickly lays weight to the small part of the planet and crashed the building in pieces. Still holding Chichi, Yamcha ran out of the place with everyone. Chichi didn't keep her eyes off the oozaru.

"Put me down, we can't leave Goku like that", Chichi yelled

"Chichi, stop being stupid, he's not Goku anymore, he would kill us" Yamcha yelled

"But…" Chichi couldn't finish the sentence as a tear falling down her rosy cheek. Everyone hid in a safe place. Yamcha put the little girl down.

Pilaf and his servant woke up. When they noticed the oozaru, he ordered his servants to beat him. They used technological weapon to shot at the monster. A big bomb was thrown at the oozaru and he fell on the ground unconscious. Pilaf was angry at the monster for breaking his castle. He came and kicked the oozaru's huge hand.

"Is he dead?" Bulma asked worriedly. Chichi stared for a while and tried to run towards him. Her emotions were mixed between fear and sympathy.

"GOKU!" Chichi yelled. Yamcha grabbed her little hand and pulled her back.

"No Chichi, he's alright, I saw him moving" Yamcha said

The oozaru got up on his feet again. Pilaf and his servants ran away. A big piece of brick was sent flying towards the group and they all ran. The brick fell on Bulma. Everyone tried to get her out. The oozaru ran towards them and everyone panicked. Chichi stood out of the way but accidental got herself facing the oozaru. She was blocked and unable to run anywhere. Having no choice, she tried to get all of her courage and stood right in the way so that the oozaru wouldn't be able to see Bulma getting trapped in there. He picked her up with his huge hand. Chichi closed her eyes as if to consider this as a dream, so that when she woke up, everything would go back to normal but it didn't. The oozaru got her in his hand and began to squeeze her.

"Arhhhh…." Chichi screamed in pain.

"OH NO, CHICHI" Yamcha and Bulma yelled at the same time.

"GOKU, STOP IT, IT'S CHICHI, YOU DON'T WANT TO HURT HER" Bulma yelled

"It's no use, we got to do something" Yamcha said

Chichi's eyes were cracked in tears. She had never felt so strongly for anyone as much as she felt for Goku. She had already fallen for him right in the first time she met him but now he hurt her. Even though he didn't deliberately do it, she still felt hurtful both physically and emotionally. 

Chichi's tears were covered on his huge hand. She fainted due to the pain was overwhelming her. When the oozaru felt the hot tears on his hand, he stopped squeezing and moved his head over to check to see why his hands were so wet. Right at this time, Yamcha remembered Goku's weakness was his tail when he first pulled it in the bathroom with Goku. He ran behind him and tried to reach his tail. 

The oozaru put Chichi down as he found her too small for him to eat. Chichi fell on the ground unconsciously. He turned towards Bulma who was standing alone. He picked her up by her shirt and began to lick her with his huge lips. Being so scared, Bulma fainted also. Yamcha on the other side finally jumped on his tail and the oozaru completely stopped moving. Puar turned herself into a blade and cut his tail. The oozaru slowly turned himself back into Goku again and fell asleep next to Chichi.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~End of flashback~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Just the thought of it made Chichi shiver. Even though everyone had comforted her and told her that it would never happen again, everything had been over; she couldn't help thinking about it and especially the pain she was carrying right now. What if one day Goku turned into that big monster again? She sat in silent looking at Goku's tail spot. She realized that she knew nothing about him and he knew nothing about her, then why did she form a crush on him that quickly? She began to feel afraid of Goku. All she could do now was hoping that the training was over soon, so that she could go back home with her father.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Yamcha and Bulma along with Oolong and Puar were in an airplane flying towards the city. Their thoughts were centered on what happened earlier. They all felt a lot of sympathy for the little girl. They knew very well what Chichi was feeling for Goku. Something shot back into Yamcha's mind as he remembered something that he couldn't stop laughing about. It was cute and he liked it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Flashback~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Oh no is she dead?" Bulma asked worriedly. Yamcha checked her pulse.

"No, she's alright, she's just too exhausted" Yamcha said feeling relieved.

"Oh, poor little girl! Damn, she was so brave to stand out and faced him like that" Bulma said.

"That's not brave, that's stupid. She could have been killed, who does she think she is?" Oolong said.

"Shut up Oolong, you don't know anything, you're the one who should have been killed" Puar yelled as Oolong glared at her.

"I can't believe a little girl like her could have such a pure heart, I hope she's alright, I can't believe Goku was the one that squeeze his grandpa to death, and he didn't even know it. We shouldn't tell him about all of this, it would ruin his little heart" Bulma said remembering the story Goku told them earlier.

"She sure is strong, if it was me, being squeezed like that, I could have died" Bulma continued. She gently put Chichi down next to Goku to let the little girl sleep more peacefully.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The next morning

Goku woke up, "Good morning Goku" Everyone said smiling at him. Goku greeted them back and gave them a big smile. He then turned aside and saw Chichi lying next to him.

"Hey Chichi, wake up, it's morning" Goku called childishly with a big smile. He then noticed her face was pale and she didn't move. He began to panic as he remembered his grandpa's similar face when he woke up the last time.

"What happened? Chichi, wake up, don't joke around" He said sounding more serious, as he shook her harder.

"Don't worry Goku, she's alright, she was just too tired" Yamcha said. Goku felt relieved and let go of Chichi. Chichi slowly woke up to find Goku sitting next to her. She smiled at him thinking what happened last night was just a dream.

"Chichi are you okay?" Goku asked

"Yeah, I guess" Chichi said. Suddenly the pain was arising on her body again, making her remember the feeling of last night. She was now sure that it wasn't a dream. She looked at Goku for a while and suddenly something shocked her. She looked away from him with her face turning all red.

"What's wrong, are you mad at me?" Goku asked crawling towards her face and looked at her. However, she kept turning away from him and Goku kept crawling over her asking her what was wrong. Everyone knew why but decided not to tell Goku and just kept laughing at their antics.

"Chichi say something to him or he would think you're mad at him", Yamcha said still laughing.

"OH GOKU, YOU JERK, PUT YOUR CLOTHES ON" Chichi yelled getting annoyed of him as he kept crawling towards her face making her blush. Goku looked down and noticed his clothes were gone.

 "Goku, I can't believe you let the girl your age see the inside of you like that" Oolong said laughing at him. Yamcha couldn't help but shook his head laughing at Goku. He shouldn't let the girl his age to see him naked like that. It was obvious that Goku still hadn't picked up on what he had explained to him. 

"Oh, I wonder where my clothes' gone when I was asleep?" Goku said innocently.

"How about you sharing your clothes with Goku, Oolong?" Bulma asked. Oolong growled but soon agreed and gave his clothes to Goku. Goku dressed himself up and noticed his tail was gone.

"Huh, my tail's gone, you guys" Goku said touching his butt. "Guess, I have to wait for it to grow back again" Everyone fell off anime style. Goku turned towards Chichi but all of a sudden, she fainted onto the ground again. Goku ran towards her but he kept falling on the ground losing his balance as his tail had gone. Chichi noticed him and tried to sit back up again painfully.

"Goku, don't worry, I'm okay" Chichi assured. She gave him a weak smile. She was glad that Goku still cared about her. At last she was glad to be his friend. Goku smiled at her and turning his body around but noticed his power pole was gone.

"Oh, where's my power pole?" Goku asked looking around.

"I guess it's inside the castle", Yamcha said. Goku said as he began to run into the castle. He kept stumbling on the ground.

Chichi's expression had changed and didn't look as happy as she had been earlier. Yamcha and Bulma noticed it.

"I can understand that, she's only a little girl, she had to be scared, although Goku had turned back into his normal self, the feeling of being squeezed probably still haunted her" Bulma said

"Don't worry, kids usually don't keep everything in mind, she'll forget about it" Yamcha said

"Well, I hope so" Bulma asked, "She looked so scared, poor thing, a kid's heart and mind is very soft but weak, it can easily be ruined. I'm afraid she wouldn't want to be so close with Goku again"

"Don't worry, she will forget about it, she will be spending time with Goku more later at master Roshi's anyway, she will overcome it" Yamcha said hopefully.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*End of flashback~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The thought of Goku showing off everything to Chichi made Yamcha giggle. He couldn't help but thought about the innocence of his little friend. He wondered what would have happened to the two kids at the island of master Roshi? Will Chichi be able to forget about everything and just having fun with Goku?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Goku turned to look at Chichi. He wondered why she was quite different from earlier.

"Chichi, what's wrong? Come on cheer up!" Goku said with a small laugh as he patted on Chichi's shoulder playfully not knowing she was still hurt from earlier.

"Arrhhh" Chichi screamed in pain. Goku jumped and looked at her guiltily.

"Oh I'm sorry, is something wrong? You seem so weak" Goku asked with concern.

"I'm okay, don't worry, I just hurt myself last night, that's all" Chichi said not wanting to recall the earlier event. "If I take a little more rest, I'll be just fine". Goku smiled not knowing what else to say. Chichi looked at him knowing what he was thinking. She smiled at him trying to forget about other things and just joining the fun with Goku.

Landing on master Roshi's island, Goku and Chichi jumped off the cloud and looked at the little pink house. Goku knocked on the door but no one answered it. Chichi looked through the window and spotted master Roshi who was watching TV. She showed Goku and they both jumped in through the window. They came closer to Master Roshi but the old man was so enraptured to the program on TV and didn't pay much attention to them. Goku complained of being hungry and the old man told him to go to the fridge not taking his eyes off the TV. 

Chichi sat down on the couch looking at master Roshi. She almost choked when she noticed what the old man was watching. '_Well it's gonna take for a while' she thought. When the TV program finished, master Roshi turned it off and looked back at Chichi._

"Oh hi Chichi, what are you doing here?" Master Roshi said

"You don't remember what you told my father?" Chichi asked.

"Oh, the training? Yeah, I have promised your father, I'll do it" Roshi said

"What's about Goku?"

"Where is he?"

"He's in the kitchen" Chichi said jumped off the couch and walked in the direction where the kitchen was. Master Roshi noticed Chichi's fragile posture.

"What's wrong? You don't seem to be like you were when I last saw you" Master Roshi asked. Chichi then explained to him how she was injured but did not exactly tell him the whole truth. "Okay, may be you shouldn't start training right away"

"It's okay, I don't mind, you can train Goku first"

"Okay, I'll deal with Goku first, you don't have to do anything right now"

Master Roshi and Chichi walked into the kitchen. Goku had been full and was holding his stomach.

"Goku, you eat all of my food" master Roshi said.

Goku quickly jumped and asked the old man if he was going to train him now. Master Roshi however wanted Goku to go and look for a girl for him. Chichi looked at Roshi unbelievably but she tried not to laugh at him. He described the kind of girl he wanted to Goku and he flew away.

Soon later Goku came back with a big fat lady. When Roshi looked at whom Goku just brought home, he almost screamed. He took Goku inside and explained to him how a beautiful girl looked like. Goku however couldn't tell the difference. Chichi stared at him in disbelief. She never thought Goku didn't know anything about this. She giggled and shook her head thinking she had put such a stupid crush on him. She did like him in the beginning because she thought that he liked her. Now that thought had faded away as she realized how innocent Goku really was. She smiled at him. She had a feeling that being friends with him was quite fun. The way he was, sometimes made her laugh. Chichi came over and offered to help but master Roshi refused as he thought she was not capable for such a thing.

Goku flew away again and later came back with a much more beautiful girl. Chichi came out and had a look at the girl. She then spotted the girl's fish-tail. '_huh? Goku is taking home a mermaid?' Chichi thought as she began to laugh again imagining what master Roshi would think of this._

When master Roshi came out, he stared at the girl in awe. He told Goku to ask the girl if she wanted to go for a walk with him. When Goku came back, he told the old man that the girl only wanted to have a swim rather than a walk. Master Roshi blushed a big shade of red thinking the girl must have been crazy about him to give out that kind of decision. When he came close to the girl and asked her to have a romantic walk with him on the beach. The mermaid punched him in the face and swam away. Goku and Chichi looked at each other and back to master Roshi. Chichi covered her mouth to stop herself from laughing in front of Roshi.

"Oh I get it now, the lesson is to keep your guard up" Goku said. Chichi stared at him funny.

"Yes, that's exactly what it is" Roshi said touching his face.

Suddenly, they heard a strange sound coming from the sea. They looked out and suddenly a little guy jumped into the island and landed head first in front of the three. When the boy regained his control, he introduced himself as Krillin to the old man and explained the reasons why he came.

"Sorry but I'm not taking students that showed up at my doorstep" Roshi said. Krillin smirked and took out some girls' magazines to Roshi as he knew the old man admired them. He then turned towards Goku and Chichi.

"Who are you two?" Krillin asked

"I'm Goku, and this is Chichi" Goku said as he giggled.

"What are you giggling about?" Krillin asked

"I like marsh-mallow" Goku said.

"And your bald head looks like one" Chichi continued for him.

"What did you say?" Krillin yelled angrily, "Don't you know that anyone who is interested in martial arts changes their heads, look at master Roshi, he's bald too"

"No, I'm naturally bald" Roshi said not taking his eyes off the magazines. Chichi laughed at him.

"Nothing's funny, kids" Krillin yelled and Chichi glared at him.

After Roshi finished with the magazines, he told Krillin to go help Goku find a girl for him.

They flew away on the cloud. Krillin had to hold onto Goku so he wouldn't fell off the cloud. Goku looked down and spotted a man who was doing the farm.

"Hey Krillin, do you think master Roshi would like that lady over there?" Krillin looked down.

"Goku, that's a man"

"Really? How can you tell? They almost look the same to me"

"You mean you really can't tell, Goku?"

"Usually I can only recognize them through their voices"

"In case you can't tell, I'm a boy" Krillin said worrying Goku wouldn't be able to tell that he was a boy.

"Krillin, why does master Roshi want to meet a girl so bad anyway?" Goku asked innocently not knowing how to apply Yamcha's case into Roshi's as they weren't the same.

"Well, I guess he wants a girl on a date just as much as you want food"

"You mean he's going to eat her?" Goku asked. Krillin rolled his eyes at Goku's stupidity.

"No, he's not"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

On master Roshi's island 

Chichi walked inside the house and started to make new food for Roshi since Goku had eaten most of it.

Soon later, Goku and Krillin came back with a more beautiful girl with navy blue hair (a/n: you all know who this is right? Launch). Goku ran into the house and asked master Roshi to come out. Before Roshi came out, he told Chichi to stay in the house, as he didn't want the girl to laugh at him any more. When Roshi came out, Launch told him how his two grandsons had helped her.

"They're not my grandsons, they're my younger brothers" Roshi said. Goku, Krillin and Launch fell off. Goku was anxious to start the training straightaway. Roshi asked Launch to join the training with them. Launch agreed and Roshi ran into the house and took out a few bath suits, which he called uniform. When Launch was about to take off her clothes, Krillin stopped her.

"You can change in the house if you want" Krillin said. Launch walked inside the house.

"Now, why in the world did you bring that up?" Master Roshi yelled angrily.

Goku looked around for Chichi, "Master Roshi, where is Chichi? Aren't you gonna train her too?"

"Oh, she's in the kitchen, she will join us when she recovers her strength back" Roshi said not wanting Chichi to come out now.

"ewwww, I'm not wearing this" Goku said disgusted at the little bath-suit that Roshi had given him.

Launch came out not so long later. Master Roshi looked at her admiringly. A fly flew in front of his nose and he pushed it over to Launch and she sneezed. All of a sudden, she turned into a rude blond-haired girl. 

"Now, whose idea was this? Want to dress me like a doll? then please don't forget" She yelled taking out a gun and started to shot at the three. (a/n: I wonder why they don't die, being shot like that, lol!!)

Hearing the strange sound, Chichi ran out of the house to see what happened. Launch pointed the gun at her and shot but Chichi quickly dodged it and she rolled along the ground trying not to get shot. Fortunately, she was holding a small pepper pot. When she fell onto the ground, it's accidentally spilled over on Launch and she sneezed again. She became the navy blue-haired girl again.

"Sorry, my other self comes out whenever I sneeze" Launch said smiling apologetically. Chichi looked at their outfits. "Goku, Krillin, what's the hell are you two wearing?"

"Master Roshi made us wear this, he called it his fighting armor" Goku said. Chichi almost fell into laughter, but she quickly regained herself.

"Geess, I'm not wearing that to fight" She said as moved over to Goku. She noticed some of the spot that Goku had been shot at. "Oh…look at you, Goku" Chichi said getting out a small handkerchief in her pocket and wiped out some of the spot on Goku's forehead. Goku stared at her and smiled happily. Krillin looked at the two with a smirk. Chichi noticed it.

"What's up, Krillin?" She asked

"That's so sweet of you two" Krillin said as he continued to smirk. 

Chichi and Goku looked at each other. Chichi blushed but quickly snapped out of it, "We're just good friends, right Goku?" she said.

"Right" Krillin said sarcastically turning away from the two happy kids.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/n: What do you guys think? My explanation isn't so good, is it? I hope you don't mind. My original language is not English. I've only been in Australia for 3 years. My English is still really bad. I hope I don't confuse with the way I explain it.

The next chapter is where I was up to in my last version. It's very boring just letting you know, if you guys have read my last version, but I think it's better than my last version, because last time, I was somehow in a rush and didn't express it clearly enough. However, it's really important. The next chapter is just going to give you a little hint about Chichi that you will find out right after the tournament. Actually, it's what you never expect; you can't find it in the original storyline.

**~*Crystal Lily*~:** Thanks a lot for your reviews. I really love them. I hope you would still keep reading the story. ^_^

**Ren-chan AKA ChildOfSadness** (wow, long name, hehe): Thanks so much for your reviews. I really love them. How many do I owe you now?

**Kei:** Thanks for telling me the age of Goku, I really appreciate it. And especially thanks for your reviews. This story really sucks, it lacks a lot of reviews. I'm glad you still review. In my last version, I didn't see you anymore. I thought you didn't like the story and gave up reading it. Well, thanks and welcome back ^_^

**Hazelwand:** Thanks a lot for your reviews. You will be seeing a lot of teasing from yamcha anc Krillin at the tournament, at least not now ^_^


	6. A hidden message

**A/n:** This chapter has a lot of flashbacks rather than going through every single thing; hope you don't mind. It just made the story less boring. In chapter 1, I forgot to give you some special theme/quotes for this story. I just remember it now. Don't worry about these themes now, because you won't understand it until it gets to the right part. I called it a quote but no, the characters don't talk too formal like this in the story, it's just a theme. They will but in a different way.   
  
  
  
Story's theme/quote:   
  
  
  
_Stick to your dreams and never give up on anything.   
  
  
  
If something is meant to belong to you, you will possess it sooner or later – just let fate determines your life.   
  
  
  
Being with you is all I want.   
  
  
  
It's important to let someone know you love them before you lose them.   
  
  
  
It takes me a long time to say 'I love you', but you should know what I'm feeling.   
  
  
  
I don't know how to show my love to you, but you know how much I love you.   
  
  
  
No fighting…no friends_ (not Goku and Chichi's case).   
  
  
  
**2nd note:** Throughout the story, if you see the note **(I.Q.)**, that means Important Quote ok. You don't have to remember it but I'm just telling you that it's important, especially in part 2 and a bit along part 1.   
  
  
  
**Dragon ball eternal love part 1**   
  
  
  
By Julia   
  
  
  
**Chapter 6: The growing of friendship… A hidden message**   
  
  
  
The sky was still very dark. Chichi woke up from a short and unfavourable night sleep. It was only 5 in the morning. She found herself unable to sleep so well. She wasn't sure why. May be because she wasn't so used to a new place like this. Looking to her side, Launch was sleeping peacefully. They shared the same mattress on the floor together and offered Goku to sleep on the bed – since he seemed to be so in love with the bed. As she looked at Launch, she remembered what happened to Krillin yesterday and started to giggle.   
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~Flashback~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
  
  
After the 3 little kids had done their first running test. Krillin offered to go and get a soda for master Roshi. Running back into the house, he complimented on master Roshi that he wasn't just a dirty old man after all – after seeing him giving a go with the running. Stepping into the house, Launch yelled at him.   
  
  
  
"Krillin, you're blowing up dust…" She yelled and all of a sudden she sneezed. Krillin ran out of the house in a rush followed by a rude blond haired girl.   
  
  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY KITCHEN? HOW'S ABOUT I COOK YOU FOR DINNER?" She yelled chasing him along the whole way with a knife on her hand. Master Roshi took out the little watch and noted the time Krillin was running for.   
  
  
  
"Wow Krillin ran 100 m for only 8 seconds, much better than before" he said looking at the watch. Launch sneezed again and turned back to normal. She wondered why she was standing there in the middle of the forest. Looking down, she saw Krillin sitting on the ground with her knife placing right next to his 'underpart'.   
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~End of flashback~*~*~*~*~*   
  
  
  
Giggling at the memory, Chichi then thought back of what master Roshi had told her after that.   
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~Flashback~*~*~*~*~*   
  
  
  
"That's weird" Chichi said looking at Krillin with a little smile.   
  
  
  
"Well, that's the result of fear" The old man said turning towards Chichi. He looked at her in a way as if he knew something about her. Chichi looked at him. "Fears are what you have to face in order to overcome it, you got to learn to face it, Chichi", he said again looking at her in a lectured way.   
  
  
  
"I have no fears in me" She said.   
  
  
  
"Yes, you do… Don't think I don't know anything, I can read minds". Chichi looked at him in shock. She remembered she had told him about how she was injured but didn't actually tell him the whole truth. Master Roshi had a special technique in him that he was able to use and read someone's minds. As he saw Chichi acting a little weird earlier, he had tested it on her.   
  
  
  
"You…know everything?" she said. Master Roshi nodded slowly as he looked at Goku's disappearing form into the house.   
  
  
  
"I can't believe a little boy like Goku could turn into that big ape" he said.   
  
  
  
"Don't tell him about it ok" Chichi said.   
  
  
  
Shaking his head seriously, master Roshi patted on the little girl's head telling her that there was nothing to be afraid of. Chichi lightly gave him a sheepish smile as they both walked back into the house.   
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~End of flashback~*~*~*~*~*   
  
  
  
Shaking her head to forget about it, Chichi thought for a moment. Why would she be afraid of Goku? He wasn't a monster now but was replaced by an innocent little boy that everyone loved. The day before, Chichi had forgotten until master Roshi reminded her about it. She found herself still like Goku a lot no matter who and how he was like or what he had done to her. But why does she still feel that way to Goku when she already knew that he had no ideas what's the difference and especially the intimacy between boys and girls. She remembered what happened last night and blushed, quickly shrugging it away. As she turned to his side and looked up at him, she started to giggle at his sleeping form. He had kicked off his own blanket and was sleeping so peacefully. Standing up, Chichi put the blanket back on over Goku and slowly made her way out of the room, as slow as not to wake anyone else.   
  
  
  
Unbeknownst to Chichi, Launch also woke up and looked at the slowly disappearing sight of Chichi. Sitting up, she smiled at her memory of the two little kids last night. They had been playing around together while master Roshi went to bed earlier due to eating the poisonous fish Launch had cooked. Launch felt very guilty about it but that wasn't what she wanted to remember right now. All she could think of now was about Goku's suggestion to share the bed with Chichi the night before.   
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~Flashback~*~*~*~*~*   
  
  
  
Chichi hopped down to the mattress Launch just set up on the floor. Goku popped his head out to look down at her. "Why don't you want to sleep on the bed with me? Come on Chichi, there's still more rooms for the two of us here" Goku said innocently not knowing he was making her extremely embarrassed with his suggestion.   
  
  
  
"Goku, we're not sleeping together," Chichi said turning away from Goku to hide her blush but it didn't go unnoticed to Launch. Launch understood and started to giggle at the girl.   
  
  
  
"It's okay, Goku you can sleep on the bed by yourself, there're still a lot of blankets, we girls can sleep on the floor" Launch said still smiling at Chichi. She knew Chichi did feel something for Goku a lot but she just didn't want to show or admit it – at least not anymore now.   
  
  
  
During the night, since it wasn't that late, Goku kept popping his head out and talked to Chichi in his kiddie's childish voice - making the little girl unable to sleep. They had been talking and playing around a lot that day and Goku seemed to be missing it when it was over.   
  
  
  
While master Roshi was setting up the little house on a new island, Goku and Chichi had travelled around together exploring the island. It was a nice place, suitable for training. Their friendship just grew stronger and Chichi seemed to forget about what happened the day before. It seemed like a dream to her and she didn't remember much about it anymore now – at least she didn't want to remember. She didn't think about whether she would be with Goku or not anymore. All she wanted to do now was to enjoy the time she had left with him because she knew the training wouldn't take for long. One day, she would have to go home. No parties could last forever.   
  
  
  
Chichi had to put a pillow on top of her ears getting frustrated with Goku's annoying words. Of course she loved his company a lot but this wasn't the time to play. "Goku, shut up and sleep", she said every time Goku started to call for her from the bed. His face pouted. As Chichi noticed it, she sat up and looked at him. "Goku, we'll have times to play a lot more tomorrow, I promise, okay", she rolled her eyes a little bit as she took the blanket that was placed on the bed. She covered it on top of his face making him unable to see as she laughed. Goku took it off him, looking at her and grinned happily. Slowly he drifted off to sleep.   
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~End of flashback~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
  
  
Launch found it quite amusing and especially cute. She loved the two kids a lot. Spending times with them made her feel warm and content. She wondered what Chichi was doing up this late. She stood up and followed Chichi out of the room.   
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
  
  
Chichi walked into the kitchen, she noticed the big dish of rice bun last night that was empty. She took it and placed it into the sink. Looking at it, she remembered what happened to Goku and her conversation with him.   
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~Flashback~*~*~*~*~*   
  
  
  
Chichi walked out of the kitchen and saw Goku sitting behind master Roshi and Krillin who now had their nice supper. Goku was drooling over it but he wasn't allowed to eat. Chichi quickly realised that he had lost Krillin but she didn't think Krillin was capable on winning Goku like that. He must have been cheating on him.   
  
  
  
They had had their second task, which Chichi wasn't required to do. The task was to find the stone for master Roshi, just to test their fighting spirit. The stone had his signature on it that the old man showed to the two boys and threw it away. If one of them could find the stone back in 30 minutes, then he could have his supper. Panic arose between the two of them as they thought about not being allowed to eat. They both rushed away.   
  
  
  
Chichi walked over to Goku and sat down next to him. She had eaten her own food earlier that she had made when she was on master Roshi's old island, so she didn't need to eat more. She turned and asked Goku what had happened since she didn't trust Krillin that much. Goku looked at her and started to recall what Krillin did.   
  
  
  
Krillin came out into the woods and tried to look for the stone. When he heard Goku's happy voice announcing that he had found the stone, he came over and asked Goku to let him have a look if it was a real one. Goku innocently believed him and gave the stone to him. Krillin took it and ran away. Goku chased after him and they got into a fight but Krillin wasn't as strong as Goku – so he lost. However he threw the stone many distances away. Goku panicked, "Wait up, stone" he yelled and ran after it not knowing it was a fake one. (a/n: isn't he stupid? don't worry, it just has to happen ^_^)   
  
  
  
Annoyance started to arise in Chichi's cute little face. She couldn't believe why Goku had to be so innocent and how he could stand Krillin.   
  
  
  
"Goku, I can't believe you could stand him. If it were me, I would have ripped him into pieces" Chichi said eyes turning into a glare towards Krillin's direction. Goku looked down and his stomach continued to rumble. Chichi looked at him with sympathy. "It's ok, Goku come with me", she said as she turned over to master Roshi, "ummm master? Can I take Goku away for a while?" Master Roshi nodded. He didn't care to ask what the two kids were doing. He didn't even trust Krillin that much. Goku deserved something for himself.   
  
  
  
When they got to the kitchen, Chichi walked towards a cupboard and opened it. "What do you want to show me?" Goku asked. Chichi took out a big plate of rice bun she had made earlier. Goku started to drool over it. She handed it to him and he was surprised. "This is for me?" He asked staring at her.   
  
  
  
"Yeah, of course it is, Goku, I'm too full to have any of it now" Chichi said with a small laugh. Goku happily took it and began to eat. "It's not really good, is it? I think I need more practice"   
  
  
  
"No, it's good enough" Goku said smiling with his mouth full. Chichi smiled at the way he ate.   
  
  
  
"You don't have to rush, Goku, there're still a lot of them."   
  
  
  
"Wow, you know how to cook huh? It's really good, Chichi" Goku praised, "did anyone teach you how to do it?"   
  
  
  
Chichi's expression saddened, "My mother did", she said, "She died not so long ago"(a/n: This has nothing to do with my other story ok? just don't mix it up). Goku looked up at her not knowing what to say.   
  
  
  
"Umm, how's your mother like?" was all he could say.   
  
  
  
"Oh, she is of course very nice, I love her a lot but the only thing I don't like about her is that she made me study a lot, I don't mind really because I love it, but ever since she died, I have given it up because…**(I.Q.)**" She stopped suddenly hesitating to tell Goku more as she thought it would be too difficult for him to understand. She didn't want to explain anything further to him at this point.   
  
  
  
"Study?" Goku asked   
  
  
  
"It is something you can do to absorb knowledge into you mind", she explained.   
  
  
  
"You mean you would know and understand everything?" Goku asked. Understand what Goku meant, Chichi quickly twisted the facts and explained further.   
  
  
  
"Well, it doesn't mean you would know everything. It's what you learn from a book. Knowledge of life is different from knowledge of a book. To understand life, you got to experience it. What we all go through in our life when we are young determines what kind of person we would be as an adult, **(I.Q.)** it's what I can remember my mother said" Chichi smiled lightly. Goku slowly nodded his head as if he seemed to pick up on something.   
  
  
  
"Why did you give it up?" he asked   
  
  
  
"Never mind, Goku" (I.Q.), she said, "I'll tell you sometimes later"   
  
  
  
"That sounds fun, you shouldn't give it up"**(I.Q.)** Goku said with a kiddie's smile. Chichi smiled but was silent and didn't say anything back.   
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~End of flash back~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
  
  
As Chichi just finished her thoughts, she felt someone's hand patted on her shoulder causing her to turn around. Launch smiled sweetly at her and asked her what she was thinking about. Chichi shook her head and told her it was nothing so important.   
  
  
  
"What are you doing out here? Can't sleep?" Launch asked   
  
  
  
"It's almost morning anyway", Chichi said, "Just a few more hours, I don't feel like going back to sleep now", she paused and looked at the cupboard, "Let's do something, I'm bored". The two girls had promised last night to make something together.   
  
  
  
"What do you want to do?"   
  
  
  
"Let's make lollies", Chichi said looking at the sugar pot.   
  
  
  
"You can do it?"   
  
  
  
"I think I still remember how to do it". Chichi walked over to the cupboard and brought out some bananas and some materials that she had brought. (A/n: Lollies that are made of bananas; have you try it yet? I forgot about the scent of it but it's really nice). Chichi asked herself why she brought all these stuff from home. It was just reminding her of her mother – at least she had something to do now. The two girls started to work together until morning. They talked and laughed while doing it. Their relationship had grown pretty closed towards each other.   
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~In the morning~*~*~*~*~*   
  
  
  
Goku woke up and ran out of the house yelling for master Roshi to wake up and train. The old man popped out his head and told him that they could have a day off today. He was still sick from the fish and couldn't train anything right now. Chichi heard that and all of a sudden got quite excited. Since they don't have any training to do today, she could have a chance to take some little revenge on Krillin.   
  
  
  
But what would the result turn out to be like?   
  
  
  
To be continued…   
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
  
  
**A/n:** Please tell me what you think? I actually combine the 2 chapters of last version together, 1 and a half actually. A half of it you haven't read in my last version. What do you think happened in the next chapter? Lol. Sorry this chapter have so many flashbacks. The next chapter only has 1 which Goku's flashback of Chichi at Pilaf castle but what happens that made him remember it? ^_^.   
  
  
  
As always, thanks for reading and please review. This one is even worse than my last version. That's weird; I guess this story really sucks. But anyway, I'm telling you, the first few chapters are nothing, I don't even like it myself, I can't wait to get to a later part but I'm too busy with work to write anything now.   
  
  
  
Reviewers:   
  
  
  
**~*Crystal Lily*~**: Thanks a lot… but later in the story, I would skip a lot. I'm not going through every single thing. Hope you don't mind. Thanks for always reviewing the story. I'm so glad you don't hate the story after all. ^_^   
  
  
  
**Renee**: Yay, so glad to see your reviews again ^_^. Actually, don't count the chapters that you have already read. That means I still owed you a lot of chapters. Don't worry, I think I can catch up. Since not much reviews anymore, I don't want to wait, I'm trying to get to where I wanted to get ^_^ and I'm sure you would like it because I do ^_^.   
  
  
  
**Hazelwand**: Thank you for your review. Anyway, I haven't got time to read the newest chapter of TTT yet. I can't wait to though but haven't got the chance to, hope you don't mind ^_^   
  
  
  



	7. Signal of love and misunderstanding

**A/n:** Hey guys, I'm back. In the last chapter, what I did to Krillin doesn't mean I don't like him. Things like that actually happened in the series. I told you this story is very repetitive. I have my reasons for still keeping it and don't change it. Actually it just has to happen in this story. You'll know why after you read this chapter. There has to be some little conflicts between Chichi and Krillin but later they would sort it out. That's why the theme I gave you in the last chapter is _"No fighting…no friends"_, but this is only a minor part. The major part is at the end of the story, you would have wondered who it could be between ^_^, you'll be surprised. This story is about love and friendship, just exactly like the original series but in my own version ^_^   
  
  
  
**Additional theme:**   
  
  
  
_When the two shapes of the cloud connect to each other, it is when our love blossom_   
  
  
  
**2nd note:** Sorry I didn't give you this theme in the last chapter because it's my favourite one and I didn't want you guys to forget about it so easily. I only give it to you when the chapter was somewhat related to it.   
  
  
  
**Dragon ball eternal love part 1**   
  
  
  
By Julia   
  
  
  
**Chapter 7: Signal of love – complexity of minds and emotions… Misunderstanding**   
  
  
  
It was a nice sunny morning. The sunlight was shining all over the place making everything on the island seemed perfectly beautiful. Anyone who was in this sort of morning would feel perfectly calm and content. However, there in front of a little pink house, stood Goku who was carrying a frowning face. His hair was all on one side of his head due to the cool nice wind that flowed freely passed his face. Something seemed to be bothering him. Of course, having a day off from training like this really didn't make Goku so happy. It wasn't that there was anything wrong with having a day off, but he was bored and didn't have anything to do right now. Krillin was too sick to come out and play. Chichi was inside the house with Launch working on something that Goku couldn't quite understand what they were doing. He was told to go away many times. It wasn't that Chichi didn't want him to watch it but he only got in the way of the girls. Feeling left out, Goku sadly walked out of the house and walked around the front door trying to think of something to do.   
  
  
  
Looking up at the sky, Goku noticed all the clouds attached to each other in some weird yet beautiful shapes. In between those clouds, there were two small shapes that looked like two incomplete hearts. The two shapes were somewhat splitting apart in two directions. It had no connection towards each other. A large amount of distance was filled between the two shapes. And so it didn't completely look like the heart but would seem a lot like it if the two little shapes were closed to each other a bit more. Will they ever attach to each other? (A/n: remember this information ^_^).   
  
  
  
Goku looked away from it. He didn't know what that kind of shape was supposed to be called. He was forced to look back down at the ground. Looking at sky for too long, it caused him to feel dizzy.   
  
  
  
"Goku", a voice spoke up causing Goku to turn around. Having his back facing the front door, he didn't notice that Chichi had been standing there behind him for a few split seconds. As she noticed his frowning face when he turned around, she looked at him with concern "What's wrong?" she asked slowly walked over to him. She sat down on the little steps not so far away from the doorway.   
  
  
  
The frown on Goku's face was quickly replaced with his usual happy grin as he noticed Chichi. She was finally stepping out and not sticking inside the house for too long. "Oh, nothing's wrong", he said rubbing his head still grinning. Chichi smiled and motioned him to sit down next to her. When Goku sat down, he frowned again. Chichi looked at him with confusion, deciding to guess what was in his mind.   
  
  
  
"Goku, are you bored?" she asked looking at him closely. Goku turned to her and simply nodded. "I guess only training and fighting would make you feel better huh?" she asked again with a little chuckle. Goku couldn't help but smiled back. She sure knew him well because most of the things Goku often talked about was training and fighting. Sometimes, it could drive Chichi insane with his constant chitchats. Somehow, that gave Chichi a little bit of effects. Always hearing about them gave her some kind of interests in fighting. However, at the moment, she wasn't in the mood of fighting. She wanted to save her energy for later this afternoon. She knew what she wanted to do and she hoped that Goku wouldn't get in the way.   
  
  
  
Before Goku could suggest anything out of her, Chichi promptly gave him a different advice instead.   
  
  
  
"Why don't you do your morning workout?"   
  
  
  
"I've already done it", Goku replied.   
  
  
  
"Do it again, I want to see" Chichi swiftly said. Goku smiled and did as told.   
  
  
  
Chichi sat with her chin rested on her hand watching Goku doing his work. A sudden image came into her mind as she watched Goku breaking the rock into pieces. She remembered the same way the giant ape destroying buildings and everything surrounding it. She froze and turned away. She wasn't sure what she was supposed to think or feel at this moment. She was still afraid and wondered when was she going to get over it. Her mind was quite complex. Half of it wanted to be close to Goku and the other half was filled with fear and just wanted to get away from him. The two seemed to balance each other. If she hadn't come with Goku that day, may be she wouldn't have felt this way. It would be better if she didn't know anything about him. It really did change her a lot after that day. She knew it had engraved in her head and there was no way she could take it off her mind. If she was in love with him one day, she would be able to forget it but how could she be if she was still afraid like this. She used to think she did but that thought had already drifted away. Kiddy's feelings were easily altered if something happened to stop it developing. Chichi was in this case because her mind wasn't old enough and hadn't had enough knowledge to be able to keep them there forever. She could if she hadn't gone through all that.   
  
  
  
Chichi was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't notice Goku had been staring at her with his confused looking face. "Chichi?" he called snapping her out of her stream of thoughts. She looked up at him with surprise. "What's wrong?" he asked. Chichi shook her head and looked away. He moved forward a little bit and looked at her with his cute puppy eyes. Chichi looked up and found herself blushing lightly.   
  
  
  
"Goku, don't look at me like that"   
  
  
  
"Then how am I supposed to look at you?" he asked innocently. Chichi managed a little titter at his innocent query. Just hearing that from him, she forgot about what was in her mind earlier and started to giggle at him. He smiled back and sat down on the ground in front of her. His stomach started to rumble which made both of them laugh.   
  
  
  
"Well, I guess it's time to get you something to eat huh?" Chichi said as she stood up telling Goku to wait outside.   
  
  
  
Later Chichi came out with a whole stack of food, which made Goku drool. Sitting down, Chichi told him it was better to eat outside. What she didn't tell Goku was that she didn't want to see Krillin. She was still angry with him for cheating on Goku.   
  
  
  
After they finished eating, Goku started to complain of getting bored again. He wanted to train rather than having nothing to do around here. Chichi ignored him, as she wasn't sure what would make Goku less bored. She carelessly gave out a little suggestion to him, which she didn't think would work.   
  
  
  
"Do what you think is the most favorable thing, Goku" Chichi said, turning her attention away from him. Goku shot up his eyebrows, as he knew what he wanted to do. As Chichi turned back to him, she gasped screaming out loud in fear and swiftly moved herself down to the ground to dodge the powerful punch Goku was attacking. She shot back up on her feet and looked at him angrily.   
  
  
  
"Goku, what do you think you're doing?" Chichi yelled as she managed a light kick to the side of his neck. Goku blocked it and soon they both engaged into a long fight. Goku managed to answer her question during the fighting.   
  
  
  
"Well, you said the most favorable thing. This is it" Goku replied happily   
  
  
  
"Damn, I should have thought of that" Chichi said   
  
  
  
"This is fun, Chichi", Goku yelled happily.   
  
  
  
"Right" Chichi said sarcastically, "only fun for you, silly" Chichi yelled as she sped up her attacks. The fight was going on for a while and neither of them held back. But soon later Chichi started to feel a little tired because she didn't have enough sleep last night. It began to get harder for her to be able to block Goku but she could nonetheless.   
  
  
  
"Goku, I can't keep up with this. I'm tired", as Goku heard it, he slowed down his attacks but didn't stop. He loved fighting this way. It was the only thing that could make him felt better. Getting a little impatient, Chichi knew there was nothing could stop him.   
  
  
  
"Don't mind me if I'm going to fall asleep on you, Goku" Chichi joked thinking Goku might not like the idea. However, she forgot about the fact that he was too innocent to understand it.   
  
  
  
"I won't mind" Goku said a little confused at her words.   
  
  
  
"What?" Chichi said shockingly as she stopped moving immediately. Because she stopped so suddenly, Goku almost couldn't stop the attack in time. When his hand was right next to her face, Chichi closed her eyes as Goku quickly pulled it back. The way she had her eyes closed and slowly opened it again gave him a strange light shot of emotion arising inside, which Goku wasn't so sure what it was. He looked at her apologetically as she gave him a little glare. "Thanks a lot", she said turning away from him. Goku suddenly found it kind of cute when she was angry and turned her head sideways.   
  
  
  
Giving her a simple 'sorry', Goku tilted his head aside and looked at her. Chichi managed back a cute kiddy's smile as she turned around finding a spot to sit down. She walked over to a big tree not so far from the house and sat down leaning herself over it. Goku gave her a confused stare. She nodded at him in a way of telling him to come over and sat down with her.   
  
  
  
Sitting down next to her, Goku gave out a small sigh of tiredness. Due to not getting enough sleep last night, Chichi soon closed her eyes and fell asleep next to Goku. Goku glanced at her and was surprised to see her already sleeping peacefully. 'She's really asleep?' he thought with a smile. He turned away and looked around the island for a while. Suddenly, he felt a light pressure on his shoulder. Turning over to Chichi, he noticed she had unknowingly fallen asleep on his shoulder. Goku felt a sudden strange feeling shooting up inside him. It was quite complex to him. He had never had this kind of emotion before. Oh yes, he did but the first time was a lot lighter for Goku to get it sink into his mind. He remembered how he used to have this kind of weird feeling before. It was strange to him but he still remembered it.   
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Flashback~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
  
  
Chichi was standing right under the spot where Bulma had been picked up by Pilaf. Unfortunately for Chichi, Bulma was sent back in violent speed and unknowingly fell onto her making her collapsed on the floor. Chichi found herself unable to sit up due to the weight Bulma was putting on her small body.   
  
  
  
"Nice catch, you guys" Bulma said angrily and quickly hopped off Chichi's body. Yamcha helped her up.   
  
  
  
Chichi was lying on the ground and couldn't move. She struggled to sit up and kept falling down. She didn't blame Bulma for it. It was just an accident.   
  
  
  
"I'm sorry Chichi" Bulma was about to check on Chichi but Yamcha stopped her and turned to Goku.   
  
  
  
"Goku, help her up, will you?" Yamcha whispered to Goku   
  
  
  
"I can't reach her, Bulma's in the way" Goku said innocently. Yamcha sighed, as he knew Goku didn't understand what he meant and signaled Bulma to get out of the way. Goku was confused why these two were so closed to Chichi but didn't want to help her. However, he quickly ran towards her and helped her up. When Chichi got up, she unexpectedly lost her balance and fell onto Goku, making him losing his balance at the same time and they both fell onto the ground. Chichi was on top of him. Neither of them moved for a while. Goku all of a sudden found something struck inside him and really didn't know what to do at that point. He had never been this closed towards her before. Chichi quickly sat up and looked away from him to hide her blushing face.   
  
  
  
Goku sat up with his face filling with bewilderment and unexplainable emotion. He stared at her mystified. He didn't know what was really going on with him and why he was feeling that way. Since Chichi had turned away from him, she didn't notice his face was also turning into a very light pink. He soon turned into his usual smile again. He somehow felt weird why Chichi turned away from him. Yamcha couldn't help but chuckled at the two kids, but decided to leave Goku alone this time. He understood what was growing inside Goku. It was just the first step that Goku had to go through.   
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~End of flashback~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
  
  
Why did he blush? Is it because he was embarrassed in front of everyone around or because he liked her - the way Yamcha meant. Goku didn't think any of them was right. He didn't want to be so sure about it. He didn't know whether the 'like' Yamcha had meant was supposed to feel like and whether this was the same feeling. He wanted to know about it in a clearer way before he could judge it that way. He didn't want to be bothered thinking about it but right now it seemed quite impossible not to. The feeling was bothering him, making him feel uncomfortable. He wanted to figure out what it was supposed to mean. He wasn't sure whether he liked it or not, not even sure what Chichi would think about this when she woke up. He never wanted Chichi to be upset at him about anything but he just couldn't predict what might happen next. The second feeling was always stronger than the first. The third would be stronger than the second. Where was it going to lead to?   
  
  
  
Shrugging the weird emotion away, Goku turned and looked up at the sky as if it was the only way to throw away his emotion. He knew one day he would figure it out. Chichi wouldn't leave this quickly, would she? Looking up at the sky, again he saw the two shapes of the clouds on the sky before and wondered why it was still there and hadn't faded away. It was almost afternoon already – due to the fight between him and Chichi that took a lot longer than he expected. It was no wonder why Chichi became too tired and fell asleep. He found himself a little tired too but it wasn't too much as it was to Chi-chi. Looking up at the sky for too long also made him feel sleepy. Giving out a little yawn, he closed his eyes and fell asleep. Unconsciously, he leaned his head aside and soon he reclined his head over Chichi's head. (a/n: Tell me what you think of this scene)   
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
  
  
Launch walked out of the house with a little water sprinkler in her hands. She intended to water the trees outside. Walking closer towards the tree, she stopped fast in her track as she spotted the two kids sleeping with their head leaning on each other. She giggled trying not to get too loud to disturb the two of them. It was the cutest thing she'd ever seen. She turned back to the house deciding to leave the two kids alone, not wanting to wake them up.   
  
  
  
Walking inside, she couldn't stop herself from chuckling. Krillin looked at her with confusion, wondering what was going on. He walked towards the door and looked outside. His eyes were wide open as he noticed what he saw outside. He grinned, 'Ha, spotted you Goku, I don't believe you two are just friends', he thought giving them an evil smirk and walked inside.   
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
  
  
It was afternoon and Goku was the first to wake up. Goku felt like he was leaning on something very soft and especially with a nice scent. Opening his eyes, he noticed his face burying in Chichi's hair. Something just made him want to stay still and didn't want to wake up. Suddenly, it hit him as he noticed what he was doing. He moved his head up quickly and looked down at Chichi. He had fallen asleep on her head and didn't know. He didn't know whether it was the right thing to do, but what he surely knew in him was that he liked it to lean himself on her head like this. It was soft and he felt like he was lying on a pillow. He tilted his head down to look at her, wondering if she was awake yet. To Goku's surprise, she was still asleep. What made her become so tired? Was it because his attacks earlier were too strong? He knew that couldn't be right. He smiled and lightly leaned back down on her head and didn't want to wake up at all. He moved his head a little bit on her head inhaling the cool scent on her hair.   
  
  
  
As Goku felt her moving, he quickly moved his head away from her. She was sleeping so peacefully and he didn't want to be the one that woke her up. However, she already woke up. Chichi moved her head on her side and wiped her eyes. She gave a small sigh. Suddenly, something hit her mind as she realized what she had been doing. She turned and looked at Goku who was still staring at her with bewilderment. Giving him an apologetic look, Chichi managed a little smile. She had known him long enough to know that he had no feelings or knowledge about anything like this. It was hard for her to choose whether she should continue to like Goku. The feeling just kept bothering her. For a moment, Chichi had a feeling that if she hadn't been with him like this all the time, she could control her feelings better. What Chichi didn't know was that Goku right now had to deal with feelings instead of knowledge.   
  
  
  
Shrugging the thoughts away, she turned towards Goku who hadn't gotten his attention away from her yet. He seemed to be trying to figure out something that Chichi wasn't sure what. She smiled timidly and told him that it was time to go inside. They both stood up wiping the dirt away from them and walked inside.   
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
  
  
As they reached the front door, Krillin walked out still having that smirk on his face. Chichi shot him a dead glare. She turned towards Goku telling him to go inside himself and never walked out until she wanted him to. Goku looked at her confused, wondering why she wanted him to do that. Nevertheless, he did as told.   
  
  
  
When Krillin noticed the angry look on her face, he wondered what was wrong with her, "What?" he asked with confusion   
  
  
  
Calming herself down a little bit, she managed to speak up in somewhat angry tone, "Shame on you for cheating on Goku. Do you know it wasn't fair? You got to find that stone yourself rather than cheating on people. It's not right"   
  
  
  
"Well, it's none of your business"   
  
  
  
"What? Goku is my friend and I'm not going to let him being put down like that. It's a shame that you still don't know your fault. You should say sorry to Goku"   
  
  
  
"Friend? Right" Krillin said sarcastically, "I guess he's more than just a friend to you", he teased.   
  
  
  
"Get into the topic" Chichi said getting impatient.   
  
  
  
"And besides, why should I be sorry?"   
  
  
  
Hearing those words, it just made Chichi become impatient and angrier, "Well, then you got to deal with me first" Chichi yelled standing in a fighting stance. As Krillin noticed it, he smirked thinking she was quite crazy trying to challenge him. She was just a girl. She could never beat him, but could he be wrong?   
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
  
  
Goku walked inside and saw Launch standing by the fridge smiling at him. He grinned back at her puzzled not so sure why she looked so happy today. Launch looked at the boy with amusement, "Having fun today, Goku?" Launch asked. Goku simply smiled and nodded.   
  
  
  
Looking at Goku's childish nature, just then Launch came up with something that she thought Goku should know. It was quite interesting to her and she knew that Goku wouldn't know the answer.   
  
  
  
"Goku, if one day Chichi is mad at you, what do you think you would do?" Goku looked up a little startled with what she just asked. Good question, Goku wouldn't know what to do if that happened. He looked back at Launch and didn't know what to say.   
  
  
  
"I don't know, what do you think I should do? You are a girl, you should know right?" Goku asked scratching his head with a sheepish smile. Launch knew this was what he would ask. She giggled at him.   
  
  
  
"Why do you want to know?" she teased. Goku was silent and just smiled childishly with his hand at the back of his head. "Alright, if you really want to know, I'll tell you what really makes a girl like Chichi happy" Launch chuckled, knowing what Chichi really felt about Goku. She moved over to Goku and whispered something in his ears. As Goku listened to the whole thing she was saying, his eyes opened widely, wondering why it seemed so easy to do.   
  
  
  
"Well, that's not hard, I can say that" Goku smiled   
  
  
  
"You don't know until you face it, Goku, it's not easy" Launch said ad she reached over to the cupboard and brought out a small basket. Inside, there were lollies that were made up of different shapes. She took some and handed to Goku telling him to give them to each of Krillin and Chichi.   
  
  
  
As Goku had left, Launch stared out at him. She wasn't sure if Goku was able to follow what she told him. What she was telling him was very simple. They were simply what little kids would say to make their friends happy. However, would Goku be able to remember them when things happened the way he never really expected? It wouldn't be as easy as it seemed to be – especially to Goku.   
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
  
  
Walking outside the house with an intention to give his friends the lollies from Launch. When he noticed Krillin and Chichi was fighting, he got kind of excited but frowned because they didn't let him know.   
  
  
  
"Hey guys, you two are fighting and didn't let me join" Goku grinned.   
  
  
  
"Get out of this, Goku", Chichi yelled angrily. Goku stopped walking and looked puzzled, not knowing why Chichi suddenly sounded so angry. Then, it hit him. He realized that they weren't fighting for fun but they were actually fighting on purposes.   
  
  
  
"Hey, why are you two fighting? What's going on?" Goku ran over towards the two fighting figures.   
  
  
  
Chichi blocked the punch from Krillin and kicked him on the side of his waist sending him flying towards the tree not so far behind. Krillin stood up and quickly started another attack. Just as Chichi ran over and was only about one meter away from him, she felt something stopped her from moving. Glancing aside, she noticed that Goku had held one of her arms and pulled her back, making her unable to move. "What happened?" he asked. What Goku didn't know was that he shouldn't stop her that way. Chichi completely lost her balance and unable to move. Krillin on the other side didn't know Goku was coming and stopping Chichi like that. Because she stopped moving so quickly that he couldn't stop his movement in time. As a result, he got punching-hand hit into Chichi's face sending her move backwards a meter away. It happened so quickly that even Goku couldn't stop it in time.   
  
  
  
"Chichi" Goku yelled as he ran over to her. Krillin looked at his hand worriedly. He really didn't mean to hit Chichi that hard. He thought she would be able to dodge it but all of a sudden, Goku appeared from nowhere and stopped her like that.   
  
  
  
"Oh no Chichi, it's Goku's fault, not mine" He said apologetically.   
  
  
  
Chichi looked at Goku angrily. It seemed to her that Goku was only supporting Krillin instead of her and that made her felt bad. She shook her head unbelievably. Somehow she didn't blame Krillin for it because she knew it really wasn't his fault. As Goku ran over to her, she pulled away from him furiously.   
  
  
  
"Go away Goku, I don't want to see you again" Chichi said as she stood up and ran away.   
  
  
  
"Chichi", he called for her but didn't know what to do. He was too afraid to know anything now. "Why is she so upset?", Goku asked himself as he looked down.   
  
  
  
"Goku, you shouldn't have stopped her that way" Krillin said   
  
  
  
"But you two…" Goku said but was stopped by Krillin   
  
  
  
"We're only fighting for fun"   
  
  
  
"Really?"   
  
  
  
"Well, actually…" Krillin said as he began to recall what happened.   
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Flashback~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
  
  
"Well you give up?" Chichi asked. "You can't beat me, Krillin, accept it", Chichi said laughing lightly. Krillin was on the ground breathing out heavily. They had been fighting for a while and he had to admit that he couldn't beat her.   
  
  
  
"Wow, who taught you all this, Chichi? We haven't even started the training yet. You seem so weak but you're not" Krillin said   
  
  
  
"Well, my dad was also trained under master Roshi. He trained me a while ago but because I never fight much, so I looked very weak to everyone" Chichi said. He smiled and began to say sorry to Chichi. "Well, you don't have to say sorry to me, it's Goku who you should say sorry to" One thing is Chichi always would calm down very quickly when people are doing what she wanted them to. She smiled and extended a hand out to help Krillin up. She told him how well he was doing and that he should never put himself down like he had. The thing is Krillin was always a coward whenever he thought someone was stronger than him.   
  
  
  
"Can we fight again?" He asked. He did learn a lot from Chichi's moves and he found it quite interesting to fight with her.   
  
  
  
"You're not afraid I'll beat you up?" She laughed. Giving her a simple 'no', they soon started a new fight again.   
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~End of flashback*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
  
  
"Well, that's the whole story Goku. Actually she was just fighting for you. If it weren't for you, we wouldn't have been fighting in the beginning." Krillin finished.   
  
  
  
After hearing all that, Goku felt completely guilty about what just happened. He started to feel he needed to talk to Chichi. He should have thought about it first before doing it. He looked down sadly not knowing what to do.   
  
  
  
"So I'm sorry about what I did yesterday" Krillin finally apologized to Goku but this really didn't matter to Goku anymore. This wasn't what he wanted to hear at the moment. What he really wanted to know was what he could do to make Chichi happier now. He had completely forgotten what Launch had told him. He was too afraid to remember anything now. Looking down at his hand, he noticed the lollies. He handed the Krillin one of them and kept the last two. Without saying another word to Krillin, Goku turned around and ran towards the direction Chichi had approached to.   
  
  
  
Krillin looked at his hand anxiously. He had told himself never hit a girl but he just did. He found himself a little guilty as he thought that it was also part of his fault. He should have seen Goku approaching earlier. Oh well, now he wondered what Goku was going to say to Chichi. Can he make it?   
  
  
  
To be continued   
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
  
  
A/n: Well, that do you guys think of this chapter. Please tell me, I need to know your opinion. This is my favorite chapter and also the next one, lol.   
  
  
  
Anyway, please review, if I don't get as much reviews, as I wanted, I won't continue. Just kidding, I don't think I can make it. Not much people read this story anyway, what's the point of me telling you to review if you don't like it. This chapter really took a lot out of me. If you guys still don't like it, I give up 


	8. The first kiss

**Author's note:** Hey, hey, hey! I'm finally back! Guys! Wow, it really had been a long time. Has it been a year yet? I don't know. Has anyone missed me? I don't think anyone does. I still haven't been able to read very much yet. I spotted some of the new stories up this site and they make me feel bad. I'm so scared of reading now because I feel bad for what you're doing to the characters and how you're portraying them. Oh well, I don't have the right to say anything. I'm just feeling so sad that my friends had left me, the old authors, I mean (::sniffs::) Anyway, on with the story!   
  
**Dragon ball eternal love part 1**   
  
By Julia   
  
**Chapter 8: The first kiss**   
  
Chichi sat down on the edge of a river. Thinking about the earlier event, tear almost formed in her eyes. _How could he? If it were a real fight, then I would be the one disadvantaged. Goku should know that, he's a fighter right?_ Chichi thought as she picked up a small rock and threw it forcefully into the river making the water splashing violently up to the air. She was getting even angrier as her thoughts continued to stream through her mind. How could he not supporting her? Was Krillin more like a friend to him than her? _I don't think I have times to stay here any longer. My dad is going to come soon._ She used to think she didn't want to go home so quickly but at this moment, Chichi did not know what she really wanted – staying here or going home right away. Her thoughts were however interrupted as she heard the footsteps made by Goku.   
  
"Chichi?" Goku mumbled as he stood approximately one metre away from her. Chichi turned around with her face so fierce that it almost made Goku stepped back but he didn't. Until her voice spoke up that finally made him moving back a step.   
  
"GOKU, YOU EVEN DARE TO COME HERE?" she raised her voice formidably. As she noticed Goku's movement, she turned away towards the river and lowered her voice. "Why don't you go back and have fun with your FRIEND Krillin? I don't deserve to be your friend" She emphasised the word 'friend' as if she wasn't really his friend.   
  
"That's not true" Goku said sadly as he was completely speechless of what's better thing to say. There was a long silence between them. Finally Goku made his move and walked over to Chichi. He had said something when he sat down next to her, that she found it quite touched and amusing. She giggled inwardly yet determined to stay angry.   
  
"Don't be mad at me, I…didn't mean to" he said childishly yet his voice was just so sweet and innocent that Chichi found herself struggling to stay mad at him. Nevertheless her stubborn nature did not allow her to stop.   
  
"Too late… I'm already mad!" She quickly moved away from him leaving a considerably big gap between them. Goku looked at her and found himself in a difficult situation.   
  
"Why?" Goku asked as he moved closer, filling the earlier gap.   
  
"As if you didn't know why?" Chichi snapped moving away again as she noticed his movement, making another gap. "You're supporting Krillin, he is more like a friend to you right? You like him more than me, then go and find him" Chichi pouted.   
  
"No, I can't like him more. I only met him yesterday" Goku said desperately as he again moved closer to her. Chichi in turn moved away from him. "I didn't know what you guys were on about. It was an accident. I'm sorry. And I didn't support Krillin", Goku moved forward to her   
  
"You did!" she said stubbornly moving away again.   
  
"I didn't" And so they continued to move along the river's edge until Chichi nearly reached a small tree on the edge.   
  
"You still shouldn't stop me like that. If Krillin had put more force onto it, I would have been the one hurt, don't you understand?" No words were able to come out of Goku mouth at that time. He was still in a panic state. All he could say was sorry.   
  
"Well, you finally say sorry, why don't you wait until he beat me up?" Chichi mocked as she moved away again. Just as Goku felt the most hopeless, the tree on the edge of the river had helped him sorting out everything.   
  
As Chichi moved, she accidentally hit a tree. Finding herself being squashed in one place, Chichi stood up and walked to the other side of Goku. She turned around to see him standing up. Something she saw behind Goku had freaked her out. She ran over to him, taking his arm and pulled him away from where he was standing, which surprised him. "GOKU, BE CAREFUL, RUN QUICKLY", she yelled and he was being pulled and forced to run with her.   
  
"What happened?" Goku asked confused   
  
"Look behind you"   
  
Goku slowly turned around. His mouth wide opened in shock and his face freaked out. A big bunch of bees was following them. He increased his speed and this time he pulled Chichi with him. An idea came up in Chichi's mind as she looked at the water. She quickly pushed Goku into the water and breathed in really hard as she jumped in. They dived under the water hiding the bees. She giggled at him under the water and Goku looked at her clueless of why she pushed him too hard into the water.   
  
Goku pushed himself back up too early that he was bitten by one of the bees. Chichi pulled him back down too fast that Goku didn't get the chance to get any oxygen into his lung in time. As Goku had trouble breathing, Chichi dived at him and did something that completely confused him. Goku lightly opened his eyes to find himself being in a closed contact with Chichi. _What is she doing?_ Goku wondered as he closed his eyes again, escaping the pressure of the water. Chichi was doing the synthetic respiration over Goku, transferring the remaining of her breath to him through their mouths. Chichi forced Goku's lips to open as they unknowingly fell into a deep kiss. Goku stayed still like a piece of wood, as he did not know how to react.   
  
When Chichi couldn't hold it any longer as her breath was completely used up, she pushed both of them back up to the surface of the water. She coughed hard as she struggled to balance her body and her breaths. She fainted and fell onto Goku's chest. If this had not happened in the water, he would have asked her why they were so closed but at this moment, he knew she needed his body to lean on to finally catching back her breath. For the moment, Goku asked himself why he was able to breath under the water. He finally realised what she was doing earlier – trying to save him by giving up her own breath to him – yet he didn't know why she had to do it in that way. He reassured himself that he would find out later. Smiling weakly, he got hold of her before she could fall back into the water.   
  
Chichi slowly opened her eyes again but she did not pull away from Goku immediately. Feeling the light intimate emotion within her rising as she was leaning against his chest, she couldn't help but gently hugged him tightly making his body tensed up a bit, but he was afraid to tell her to pull away. Trying to look back at her, he sincerely asked, "Are you alright?" Chichi slowly nodded and gently let go of him. He smiled genuinely at her as she smiled back.   
  
Chichi noticed a small spot on the side of Goku's head and gently touched it. Goku growled in pain and she gasped, realising it was the spot that the bees bit him.   
  
"Oh gosh Goku, you're okay? If I hadn't pulled you down quickly, that spot would have been bigger." She said looking at him pitifully.   
  
"Sorry to bother you before, Chichi but thank you" Goku said looking at Chichi's concerned face. Something hit his mind as he remembered the earlier events before the bees appeared. His happy baby face reappeared as he looked at her. "Hey! You're not mad anymore", he reminded her.   
  
Hearing what Goku just said, she jerked back trying to come back to her angry form again but it failed. She crossed her arms as Goku laughed and patted her on the shoulder.   
  
"Goku!" she yelled lightly nervous and angry as she noticed the way he was teasing her. "Shame on you" Tucking her tongue out at him, she started to head back to the edge of the river. (a/n: You know how Chichi always does this in the show, she's so cute and you should remember during the fight of Goku with Frieza, Goku recalls this feature of Chichi when he was down, so I really think that this is one of Chichi's features that struck Goku the most! ^_^)   
  
To be continued…   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
**A/n:** Okay, I got to stop here; I'm too tired to continue. Sorry if you think this is not a good place to stop but I really want to post this up now and get my mind away from it. I won't be back for a while. I still haven't finished my school year yet. In Australia, we start and end the school year different from other parts of the world. I'll see you guys again at the end of this year. Around November, I will be back…cya   
  



End file.
